Carnivore loves an Omnivore
by 1Zara-Uchiha1
Summary: 18 X OC , Hibari X OC. A new girl starts at Namimori middle school... but some people think she's a boy, and yet she has grabbed the head prefect's attention with her childishness and innocence. How will her first year of school begin? With broken arms or with a lover? From England to Japan. COMPLETED
1. 1st day and the last: REDO

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 1 **

**Episode name: 1st day and the last.**

English = _italic_ . Japanese = normal…

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one.

* * *

_"Why are we still in this damn car? How long is it gonna take?"_ Zara howled to her mother who was gazed at her map thoughtfully. Completely lost but kept looking. Which was coincidentally in Japanese? Now wasn't that a pain is the butt? She couldn't understand a lick of Japanese.

_"Give me the goddamn map!"_ Zara snatched the map out of her confused mother's hands. At least she could read Japanese unlike her mother. _"Let's go look at my new school first~"_ I said uninterested, while looking through the now slightly ripped map.

_"Sure. But tell me where."_ Her mother hummed as she laid her right arm on the window as the other gripped onto the steering wheel. She was humming to an English song '_I'm walking on sunshine' _while driving.

_"Yeah okay...but just learn Japanese, jeez. It's easy. I did."_ Her daughter stated scanning the map carefully, making sure not to miss any detailed turns. She looked for the name of her school and how far away they were from it. Though the map was a little bit harder to read… but she somehow found it.

_"What was your new school called again?"_ Her mother asked. Zara looked over a piece of paper she drew from her jacket pocket. It has all the details of their home address, school name and whereabouts.

_"Namimori Middle School. Take a left. NOW."_ She said as she placed her finger on the little picture of her school. The gates' opening up to them with the school in the background was the picture.

_"Gotcha."_ Her mother sung. Zara clung to her seat as her so called mother took a sharp left round the corner, almost running over a girlish-looking boy with warm brown eyes and spiky brown hair. He landed on the floor looking scared almost to death.

_"Sorry!"_ Zara screamed out the window as her mother took another left. Poor boy almost got crushed by a hyper mother with a rented car.

_"Right there. Stop in front of it."_ She ordered as her mother made a short but quick stop right in front of it. She almost fell out the window from the sudden stop.

_"So how about it, Zara?"_ Her mother asked again… but her daughter's eyes were stuck on someone looking out the window - a boy who was wearing his uniform in a rather hot / cute way with an adorable yellow bird on his head. His face gave no happy emotions at all. It gave out 'What are you doing in front of my school' look. She could see that he wasn't at all happy about her being in front of the school but she wanted to look at the school and she shall do just that.

_"Looks okay."_ Zara smiled at the boy who abruptly turned around and started walking away; with a disdainful air, and Zara felt a little miffed. She turned around to her long blonde haired, light green eyed, big breasted mother with a smile. _"But it depends on my class I guess."_

"_That's very true Zara."_ She smiled at her short brown haired, dark green eyed daughter. Her eyes giving off excitement as her daughter's eyes drifted to her school then back at her mother. She was also excited about her new school inside though her eyes showed no excitement at all.

"_Hopefully there will be a track club like in England." _She said as she tightened her seatbelt; almost knowing her fate with her mother driving. Not at all wanting to die in a rented car at the age of 14.

"_Yeah you were always the best at running dear."_ Zara nodded while looking at their map carefully. Seeing how much longer it would take till they got home. But with her mother's driving it would probably take half the time. Plus she wanted to take a nap before her little sister who was driving there with her older sister and her father; claimed the best room.

"_Ok lets go home Mum"_ She said as she looked at her mother at the corner of her eye. She was grinning like mad or a monkey on sugar. She sighed at her hyper-ness, only hoping for the best and not the worst to happen.

"_Kay!"_ Her mother started the car's engine and was now off to their new home in seconds. Hopefully not dying on the way there.

**The Next Morning…**

*RingRingRing* *yawn* _"danm alarm…"_ Zara quickly slammed her hand on her alarm turning it off. She slid out of bed and quickly got ready for school. Her Namimori Middle School Uniform was a boy's uniform since she completely refused to wear a skirt of any kind; rules or not she refused. She shifty ran out of her royal, purple bedroom and down into her sea blue kitchen. The latest style meant I add.

*yawn* _"Morning…" _She yawned while covering her mouth. She sat down at the table while stretching her arms out, just waiting for the click.

"_Good morning dear. Skipping breakfast I think?" _Her mother asked as she finally heard the click that slightly echoed the room. She looked up to her mother with a tried expression.

"_Can I just have some toast please?"_ Her mother handed her daughter some toast with some eggs on top. A normal breakfast though it tasted great. Zara wasn't really keen on the eggs part but she ate it anyway.

"_Really I thought you were dieting?"_ Her mother asked as Zara gave a simple shrug in response. Guessing she isn't anymore.

"_I gave up after the first week. I don't know how girls' diet… it's beyond me."_ She said with a sigh while fiddling with her eggs.

"_Zara you don't need to diet. You're just like your father. He could eat a cow and wouldn't gain any Wight."_ It was true Zara completely stuffed her-self at the party her friends did for her leaving England and she didn't gain one pound. Zara thought she could never eat Shortcakes again… and she was right. There were shortcakes on the plane to Japan and she ran into the toilet once she saw them… she was sick in the toilet, Zara had already eaten her breakfast… her flashback was over.

"_Yeah that's true." _

"_Dear you only eat when you're hungry, never just for fun."_ Her mother said as Zara looked to the snowflake clock to see she has about 20 minutes to get to school, and school was about a 10 minute walk from her home. But knowing her she would get lost… like… halfway there.

"_Mum?" _Zara was starting to panic inside… but outside she was just staring at the clock.

"_Yes?" _Her mother looked at her draughter

"_Is that the right time?" _Her eyes glued on the clock…

"_Yes." _

"_Gotta run!"_Zara quickly grabbed her dark purple bag, and swung it over her shoulder. 'B.T.W purple is her favourite colour' and her dark red jacket, rushed out her door and down the streets lucky not bumping into anyone. But almost falling over a post-box while running.

* * *

**Inside school… well the hallways in fount of her classroom.**

"_Just *huff* made *huff* it… teacher didn't *huff* look happy…"__(A/N: Zara had no idea where her school was… so she was late.) _She heard herteacher scream from the other side of the door to come in.

"Come in." As soon as she walked into her normal-ish classroom; all the students' eyes were on her. Guess it's because she's from England or there a big snake on her face. Hopefully it's the English one.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Zara Jones." Zara bowed… she knew a lot about Japan and they bow to their class if their new. She IS into manga, anime and most of all… MANGA!

"Please take good care of him class." The teacher said to his class as he smiled slightly.

One thing was going through Zara's mind at the time _"what am I? A boy?"_

Her class responded with these:

"YES!" "Kay" "nice to meet you too" and a sour *tck* from a sliver haired guy at the front of the class.

"Take you seat Zara. Sit next to Kyoko, Kyoko your hand please." A cheerful girl with strawberry-blonde hair raised her hand as Zara sat next to her. She sat next to Kyoko who was next to a window. (YAY she loves window seats). Kyoko faced Zara in her seat.

"Nice to meet you Zara-Kun. Hope we can be friends." Kyoko's smile could kill the Devil… Danm its sooo bright.

"Y-yeah… sure…whatever…" Zara started to think "_why I'm I acting so weird she's a girl…bet she good with the boys' ha-ha."_ She couldn't help but snick at her own thoughts.

"Zara. What is 32 X 67?" Her teacher asked as she looked at him slightly dazed for a second.

Zara quickly stood up in front of the class almost tripping her chair while doing it… everyone watched her as she answered… "2144" She said then immediately sat down in the comfort of her seat; once she answered the question correctly I might add.

"Y-Y-your right! Finally someone who can answer maths that isn't Gokudera!" The teacher said with amazement as Zara responded with again… a simple shrug. The whole class stared at her for answering it right… she could feel the stares.

"What you guys looking at? I did that kind of maths in year 4" The class gave her a look as if they are saying _'what kind of school did you come from?'_ After another 10 minutes of the class going by slowly.

*yawn* "huh? I'm still sleepy." She said while yawning and looking up at the clock on the wall… then her watch to make sure.

**Start of break…**

"Hey Kyoko?" Zara stood up and checked her watch for probably the 12th time today. It was becoming a habit very quickly.

"Hmm? Yes?" Kyoko looked up at her with a cute little smile on her face. For some reason the boys blushed while Zara felt unfazed by her cute puppy face. The one who blushed the most was the spiky headed boy from yesterday.

"Which is longer, break or lunch?" Kyoko giggled a little bit making most the boys blush; it was probably the easy answer which set her giggle off.

"Lunch silly~" _(NOSEBLEEDS all round the room HA-HA)_ She said while smiling her sticky sweet smile of her. Some would grow bored of the smile but it didn't seem that way for Kyoko.

"Might as well catch some Zzz at lunch then. Man I hate waiting…" Zara said while once again dropping into her chair, blowing her long side fringe out of her right eye for the 3rd time today. It was getting long and starting to become a pain in the neck.

"Your not gonna eat your lunch?" Kyoko asked while seating down in her seat, sitting towards Zara at the same time.

"I'll eat it now." She said while grabbing her boxed lunch from her rucksack. She opened the lid and many different smells filled the room, most of which were completely different from what her classmates have smelt before.

"You won't have enough time too." Kyoko said while eyeing her huge-ish lunch. Almost completely filled with different types of sweets and junk food.

"I eat very fast for someone my age." She said while eating one of her sandwiches, her favourite cherries.

* * *

**10 minutes later…**

"You eat fast and you looked kinder cool while eating too Zara-Kun~" Kyoko said while blushing slightly from Zara's coolness… (Think that's a word.) She gave a look as if saying she was a bit insane but she shrugged it off. Everyone is a bit insane in some strange way.

"I look cool… when I eat?" Zara asked with a hint of confusion. Kyoko had stars in her eyes while her new friend backed up into the wall a little bit. Why? I do not know.

"Yeah very~ cool!" She said while nodding rapidly. And Zara gave a nervous chuckle at what she heard. Obviously not used to hearing that.

"T-thanks." She shuddered, not at all comfortable hearing that from another female of her age.

* * *

**End of break…**

"Class is starting students!" The teacher yelled at everyone while they toke their seats. But as soon as the lesson really started. *slid* the door was opened by a guy with Jet-black haired and sliver eyes. The king of all Carnivores and will probably kill you if he got the chance. So yeah don't go near him unless you have a death wish.

"H-H-Hibari-sempai…" Kyoko said quickly. Everyone looked to the side while Zara just looked from the window, then to him and then back out the window blushing slightly. She didn't know some boy she had never met could have that effect on her just by looking at him.

"Sensei you left this in the teacher lounge." Hibari turned to the class's sensei and handed him his notes. He was glaring at the class with the corner of his eyes while doing so.

"T-T-thank you Hibari…" The teacher shuddered while grabbing his leftover notes. Hibari then left the classroom in complete silent.

"Wow… Kyoko who was he?"

"Z-Zara that was Hibari-Sempai. He is someone you don't want to get in trouble with." Kyoko had a worried look on her face while eyeing the door that he exited from. You can never be sure if he'll enter again any minute.

"Why he looks harmless." Zara says while eyeing the door then her new chair mate, Kyoko.

A loud scream could be heard outside the classroom and the class shivered from it. "That's why. That's was Hibari-Sempai and his tonfas" She explains while shivering at the scream that echoed round the classroom, making many people shiver in fear while Zara just stared at the door, slightly interested in the scream.

"What the hell is a tonfa?" She asked, having no idea what-so-ever at what a tonfa was.

"It's like a metal pole with a handler in the middle of it." Kyoko described while making out how long it is with her hands.

"Ok then… never heard of a tonfa in England" She said, still completely confused by what a tonfa was.

"Their used in Japan no wonder you haven't heard of them." Kyoko said while thinking carefully about the weapons that he uses that Zara has probably never heard of before.

"Yeah… never heard of them." Cue sweat-drop from Kyoko.

After the lesson Zara went up to the roof and slept till the bell woke up her. She went back to class and went to the park with Kyoko after that.

2nd month… lunch Time!

Zara started to make her way outside for some nap-time but was grabbed by Kyoko, round her waist and pulled her back into class. "Where you going Zara-Kun?" Kyoko asked while looking up at her.

"The roof again… I go there almost every day… why would today be any different?" Zara's expression didn't change since day one. She still gave the expression of boredom though it made many of her classmates want to see her smile for once.

"Don't you want to spend some time with my friends…and me?" Kyoko pointed at a group of boys. One with blackish spiky hair and brown eyes smiling at his friends, another with longish sliver hair and green eyes, looks like he's gonna bite the smiling boy's head off but the last boy with light brown hair that's looked like he never used a brush before; and he also had big brown eyes. He was holding back the sliver haired.

They are very noisy… ('Plus Kyoko is the only person Zara talks to in school… and she can't be bothered to remember her classmate's names')

"I hate noisy people. Seeya later Kyoko-san." Zara walked out the door and Kyoko stuck her head out the door when Zara I was halfway down the hall. She smiled as she waved to the brown haired girl.

"Seeya Zara-Kun!" Zara turned around while walking backwards; looking at Kyoko and gives a small wave. "Zara watch o-!" Zara quickly turned around and bumped into a taller figure, who was not at all happy about being walked into.

"Ouch… whoever I hit has a hard chest…" Zara looked up and saw Hibari looking at her… unimpressed. ('Zara comes up to about Hibari's chin.') Zara toke some steps back and glared at Hibari, straight in the eyes and said… "Sorry got to go." Zara tried to run pass him but Hibari grabbed her by her shirt collar. "Ouch that kinder hurts…" Everyone who was in their classes looked outside and saw Hibari holding Zara by her collar. "Who's got my collar?" Zara looked at everyone's scared faces and looked behind her at Hibari, still looking down at her. "Hey… do I know you?"

"Hibari Kyoya." Hibari then started to drag her away in the direction of the Discipline Committee room… which anyone would have noticed but Zara has no sense of direction so she always got lost.

"h-hey where are you taking me?"

"Stay quiet herbivore."

"I'm an omnivore _Asshole."'_

"What was that?"

* * *

"Nothing~" As soon as Hibari walked into his room, he threw Zara on the sofa and sat in front of her. Waiting for her to look at him after about five minutes of her staring at the wall. the wall always did interest her when moments like this happened.

"I have heard a lot of you… Zara Jones." Zara's head hurts from how she landed. She sat up and was now looking at him.

"And what do you know about me?" Hibari just left for his deck and started to do some work while she just sat there upside down.

* * *

FIN for now…


	2. the Carnivore really bit me!

My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 2

Episode Name: that Carnivore REALLY BIT ME!

English is when Zara is talking to her mother or swearing at Hibari… Japanese is normal…

Zara was still sitting on Hibari's sofa, nearly zoning out in her boredom as she watched him do paperwork.

"Can I go now?" Zara was already making her way towards the door.

"Sit down herbivore." The sheer ferocity in his voice makes Zara automatically sit down on the couch obediently.

"Can I at least take a nap? I'm tired~"

"No, herbivore."

"Why not? I'm so tired..." Zara complained. Hibari shot Zara a death glare, sniffing with disdain as he turned his attention back to the dangerously high stack of paper. "Idiot."

"What was that herbivore?"

"Nothing Hibari-sama~" Zara sings, looking out the window, swearing in English.

'Hn...Should I let the baseball team use the fields to practice on the weekends?' Hibari's brow was slightly furrowed as he contemplated the decision.

"Hey Hibari."

"Hn?"

"The bell's gonna ring soon. Shouldn't I go to class?" Hibari looked up at the clock, jerking up as he realized that he had wasted so much time.

"Damn, you day dream for a long~ time Hibari-Kun."

"It's Hibari-Senpai to you, herbivore."

"I'm an omnivore, I eat meat. And I'll call you what I want, Hibari."

"Don't make me bite to you death, herbivore." Zara leaned forward and looked unflinchingly Hibari's cold grey/blue eyes.

"Bite me." Zara's face remained emotionless, giving Hibari the 'I don't care' attitude she had since day one. Note: it was her 2nd month at her new school.

Hibari smirked and stood up, making Zara back up slightly. The prefect stalked towards Zara, contemplating something in his mind before leaning closer to her. Before she knew it, Hibari had backed her up against the wall. She blushed lightly and turned her head.

"Stay still, herbivore." Zara froze as Hibari leaned his head delicately towards her neck, trying to inch away. She would have succeeded in evading what happened afterwards if not for Hibari's steel grip on her arms.

"Ngh!" A soft gasp made its way from her mouth as Hibari bites on her neck. He bit hard enough to make blood appear, and then lapped it up like a cat, leaving a red mark.

"That hurt."

"It was meant to, Omnivore." Hibari licked his lips unconsciously, making Zara blush.

She thinks 'Wait…!' saying now. "You just called me Omnivore!"

"I know I did. Omnivore."

"That must mean I'm special to you. Ha-ha"

"No. you taste more like an Omnivore then an Herbivore."

"Taste? What do you mean 'Taste' " Hibari then points to her bite mark.

"Go get it bandaged." Hibari gets off of her and walks over to his deck and his paper work. Zara walks to the door, opens it and says to Hibari. "I won't be back carn-i-vore." Zara walks off leaving the door wide open.

Medical room…

Zara opens the Medical door and screams "Doctor-San!"

"Cute Girl-Chan!" the doctor runs to her and leaps at her.

"A penny?" Zara ducks to pick it up and the doctor goes flying into the wall behind her. "Find a penny picks it up and all day your have good luck…" Zara walks into the room and closes the door behind. She walks around sees that no ones here. "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

"Shut up! Fuck it!" she faces the place where the sound came from and a white curtain is pulled. And the Sliver haired boy from her class sitting on a bed half naked. He has bandages wrapped around his torso. He's now looking at her… well eyeing her bite mark.

"Hey where's the bandages?" the boy looks at the cabinet.

"In there." Zara walks over to the cabinet, opens it and grabs the bandages. She then walks over to the boy and sits on his bed.

"What you here for?" Zara wraps the bandage round her neck but not to tight or she could kill herself.

"One of my bombs went off by itself." The sliver haired boy starts to blush. "And I kinder got thrown out the window from the impacted."

"I didn't know you were aloud bombs at this school, that's soo cool! Do me a favour and bomb the Discipline Committee room."

"W-why there?"

"That b**tard Hibari bit me."

"He bit you?"

"Why do you think I have a bite mark for?"

"Don't make me say what's in my dirty mind."

"If you don't want to sa- Wait… Where's the doctor anyway?"

"Dr. Shamal? Yeah now that I think about it where is he?"

"Oh no… I think he may have been the man who jumped into the wall."

"Well if he's knocked out you better go before he wakes up." Zara walks to the door, stops and looks at the sliver haired boy.

"The name is Zara Jones. Yours?"

"Gokudera Hayato."

"Well nice to meet ya Gokudera." Zara smiles and then walks back to her class while jumping over the knockout Dr. Shamal.

Her classroom…

Zara looked round the class seeing that Kyoko wasn't in there. Zara went over to the sit but Sensei stopped her. "Where were you Miss. Jones?"

"I got bitten by Hibari what does it look like?" Zara point to her bandaged neck and then Sensei tells her to sit quickly. Zara just looks out the window for the rest of the lesson. Not even noticing Kyoko coming in and sitting beside her.

End of lesson…

Everyone starts to get their stuff together but as soon as Zara finishes; the door is thrown open by Hibari.

"Omnivore."

"Hibari beat it; I don't feel like being bitten right now." The whole Class looks at her as if she was dying or being killed on the spot. Hibari walks towards her. He put his hand under her bandages and unfolds them making them fall into his hand. He then stuffs them into his pocket. And then he leans next to her neck and licked it making her stand up from shock. "Why you…" Hibari grabs her wrist and starts to drag her towards his office again.

Discipline Committee room…

"Why me Hibari? Why me?" Hibari lets go of her.

"I find you very tasty, Omnivore" Zara started to think _'what the hell? I'm not food Carnivore!_'

"I'm not food Hibari."

Zara sits on the same sofa sighing as she sat. Hibari gives her a quick glare. He sits beside her, lies down and rests his head on her lap. "What do you think your doing Hibari?"

"Wake me and I'll bite you even harder." Hibari ran his fingers across the mark he had left earlier. Zara closed one of her eyes when Hibari touched 'the spot' it's still shore from where he had bitten her.

Hours later…

In the end Zara fell asleep sitting up while Hibari rested his head on her lap. Hibird flies though the window and lands on Hibari's chest. It cheeps his name. He wakes up in less than three seconds! He looks down on Hibird and taps its head with his index finger. "Hn." He smirks then he sees Zara asleep upright. He runs his fingers over the bite and she flinches in her sleep.

"Hibari Hibari~" Hibird sings Hibari's name. Hibari puts Hibird on Zara's head and says

"This is Omnivo- Zara… say Zar-a"

"Zara~ Zara."

"Hn." Hibari stands up and walks over to his deck. "Address… where?" Hibari picks up a piece of paper with Zara's address on it; he folds it and puts it in his pocket. He walks over to sleeping Zara and Hibird who has fallen asleep on her head. He picks her up in piggyback form. Zara hugs the back of his neck.

Outside Zara's house…

"This is a big house you got here Omnivore." Zara tightens her grip around his neck. Hibari smirks as he walks up to her door and rings the doorbell… with his foot! Moments later… Zara's mother opens the door wearing a green sweater and a yellow mini skirt.

"_Z-Zara what are you doing on this boy's back?_" her mother eyes her daughter who is asleep.

"_She's asleep Mrs. Jones."_ 'WOW Hibari can sound nice for once! And he speaks English?' Hibari thinks 'got to make a good impression.' her mother is now looking at Hibari. 'Never mind Hibari is as evil as always.' Zara's mother bows to Hibari rapidly!

"_I'm sorry for the trouble my daughter has given you!" _

"_Please stop bowing Mrs. Jones."_ She stops and is now staring into Hibari's grey/blue eyes. _"She wasn't any trouble, we both fell asleep and since I woke up first I brought her home." _

"_How the heck did you know where she lives?"_

"_Student's info." _

"_I see. Please come inside." _Hibari walks inside.

Zara's house… white living room…

Hibari walks into their white living room and places Zara on her Sofa and sits down right next to her. _"Would you like a drink… um…?"_ _"Hibari Kyoya."_

"_OK, would you like a drink Hibari-san?" _

"_Black coffee__ no sugar… please." _

"_Black coffee it is!"_ Zara's mother walks into the blue kitchen.

"_May I put__ the TV on?" _

"_Sure Hibari-san!"_ Zara's mother shouts from in the kitchen. Hibari turns the TV on and the news comes on right away.

"Tomorrow will be rainy and we may have some thunder and lighting too." Hibari thinks 'Funny, I thought it would be in English. Not Japanese' Zara sways and then falls… 'You guessed it.' Right into Hibari's lap. Hibari looks down and sees Zara still fast asleep. Zara's mother walks into the room with Hibari's Black Coffee.

"_I guess teens these days love coffee."_ Hibari turns his attentions to her mother. 'Note: in the story Hibari is 16 and Zara is 14.'

"_Not really, most teenagers prefer other drinks then coffee." _

"_Really~? Zara loves coffee in the morning… but then again, she hates it in the evenings."_ Hibari thinks 'why would I want to know that?' Hibari looks at their snowflake clock. Reading '8:45pm' _"wow look at the time it's really dark now." _

"_And I haven't even drunk my coffee."_ 'Hibari's face (-_-)

He really wanted to drink his coffee.'

"_It's late… Hibari how about you spend the tonight here?"_

"_But is there a spare bedroom?" _

"_Yes there is its right next door to the bathroom and Zara's bedroom."_ Hibari thinks 'she will kill me tomorrow… what the hell she can't kill me even if she tried.' Hibari picks Zara up and starts to walk up stairs.

"_I'll put her to bed. Mrs. Jones." _

"_Call me May; Hibari." _

"_Fine."_ Hibari walks down the 2nd floor hallway and finds a Purple door. _"Does she sleep in the room with the purple door? May?" _

"_Yes she does Hibari."_ Hibari opens her door and walks in.

Fin for now…


	3. A morning beginning with a Carnivore

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 3**

Episode name: a morning beginning with a Carnivore.

English is when Zara is talking to her mother or swearing at Hibari… Japanese is normal…

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one.

*RingRingRing* *yawn* _"danm you alarm…"_ English… Zara slams her hand on her alarm turning it off.

Morning… in Zara's room…

Zara stands up and notices she is wearing the uniform she was wearing yesterday. "Weird I don't remember how I got home… oh well." Zara walks to her closed curtains and whispers "please… oh god please…" she opens the curtains and sees its raining HARD. She raises her right fist and screams "DANM YOU MOTHER-NATURE!"

Next Door / Hibari's Room…

Hibari *calm yawn* "damn loud Omnivore…" Hibari looks at the bottom of his bed to find an orange kitten and a black kitten. They are both sleeping next to each other and a Namimori Middle School boy's Uniform. "Kittens and a boy's uniform?" Hibari leans across the bed to find a note on the uniform. Hibari reads the note in his head 'Hibari-san I found a spare Uniform in Zara's closet. It's too big for her. Since she's an 'age 14' and this is an 'age 17' so you should have it… she will never grow into one that big. Love from May P.S. the Orange kitten is Honey 'I named it' and the Black one is Night 'Zara named that one' stay away from Night on rainy days. He will bite you till your whole arm is bleeding. 'She picked that one when it bit her father' STAY AWAY! And Honey is his younger Twin brother but he's harmless… have a good day at school. I'll be at work by the time you wake up.' "Stay away from the black cat. Night." Hibari looks up and sees the Black cat awake staring/lying straight at him with his Gray eyes. While he lies next to his brother, Honey. The little orange kitten yawns, showing off his pure white teeth, while slowly fluttering his hazel eyes open. The black cat looks at his brother and licks his Bro's head, a quick wash I guess. 'Awww brotherly love~' Hibari then quickly grabs the spare uniform before the black kitten looks at him again. Hibari then walks outside and into the bathroom to get changed. 'Did I say Hibari is 16 in this and Zara is 14?'

Zara's room…

Zara is finished getting change and walks outside and slides the bathroom door open to find Hibari partly naked… only wearing his purple boxers. 'Hibari has a faint 6 pack, you can barely see it but its there.' Zara quickly covers her eyes and slams the door shut while she's blushing. "Why are you in my house?"

"I slept over Omnivore; that's why." 'WOW he's sooo calm!'

"Then go get changed in your room then!"

"There was a note from your mother. Saying that the black cat is a… killer."

"How is Night a killer…? Wait… he's only a killer to guys… whoops, never mind." Zara walks to Hibari's door and opens it to revile a Orange kitten lying next to a Black kitten licking the Orange one. On the bed. "Night. Honey come boys." The Orange and black kittens ears jump up and they run over to Zara, sitting next to her feet. Zara picks them up and carries them in her arms.

She passes Hibari. He only has his black trousers on and then Night gives him a death stare and the Orange one just meows at him. 'OMG its Hibari as a Kitten!' "Hibari; Breakfast should be done in about ten minutes. Come down in five." The Black kitten then slides over closer to his brother and starts to purr. And the Orange one meows showing it's hungry. "Ok and yours will be in about three minutes boys." They both Meow happily. Zara walks down stairs, walks into the kitchen and puts the kittens next to their bowls. In four minutes Hibari finishes getting change. He has on his white school shirt, his jacket with red armband on it, along with his black trousers. And he starts walks down stair and into the kitchen to find Zara cooking eggs and bacon with toast already in the toast holders. And Night and Honey eating their breakfast out of they bowl which has their names on them. The Kittens are eating Tuna chunks with chunks of chicken. They both meow happily.

Blue Kitchen…

Hibari sits at the dark blue table. "You almost done Omnivore?"

"Hibari we have lots of time." 'In this story their school starts at 7:30am and its 6:23am now… well where they are.' "We got about an hour… so we don't have to rush."

"I prefer to get there early." Zara puts his eggs and bacon on a white plate and puts it in front of him.

"Eat up…" Zara thinks 'this is soo weird… it's like I'm the wife giving her husband his breakfast before he goes to work.' Zara shakes her head madly trying to get this horrid thought out her head.

"What are you doing Omnivore?"

"N-nothing Hibari!" Zara runs over to the white stove and grabs her breakfast and goes into the living room to eat her breakfast. Hibari raises an eyebrow and follows her into the living room.

White living room…

Hibari sits right next to her, so close their arms are touching. "Go back into the kitchen and eat your breakfast; Hibari." Hibari just leans over her and grabs the remote. _"Idiot." 'Idiot is in English.'_ Hibari grabs on of his tonfas and whacks Zara round the head with it. "Ow what was that for?"

"You were just bitten to death." Zara looks at him confused.

"But I'm still alive… and I wasn't BITTEN!"

"Want me to _really_ bite you to death."

"n-no no I'm good." Zara starts to eat her breakfast while Hibari turns the TV on and puts the news on.

"Rainy with thunder till tomorrow."

"Danm you mother nature." Zara finishes her breakfast, walks out to the kitchen and puts on a purple apron with red rain drops, to wash up. "Hibari you almost done in there?"

Blue kitchen…

Hibari walks in with his empty plate. "Here Omnivore."

"Hibari I'm making a rule _right~ _now… in my house you call me by my first name." Zara grabs the empty plate out of Hibari's hands and starts to wash it.

"And why would I listen to an Omnivore?"

"I don't know my house my rules… oh Hibari." Hibari leans his back against the counter and looks at her.

"Hn?"

"Is there a track team at our school?"

"No."

"Well… is there anything that has running in it?" Hibari thinks for about 10 seconds.

"Baseball."

"Baseball it is then." Hibari looks at her even closer.

"What do you mean 'Baseball it is'?" Hibari glares at her.

"I thought if there was a running club I would join but since there isn't I'll go for baseball." Hibari looks down to see the black kitten, Night. Staring at him… his death stare attack. ' (T_T) '

"What you looking at?" Zara looks at Night… he is ready to attack at any second.

"Hibari if I was you I would run." Hibari looks at her and then Night. He jumps at Hibari but Hibari moves to the side slightly. Night left three little claw marks. "Good boy Night." Zara picks up Night and walks into the living room.

"The danm girl… she must have planed that." Hibari walks into the living room too.

White living room…

"Zara!" Zara looks Hibari.

"Ha-ha you said my name!"

"Yeah-yeah I get it. What did you do to this Cat?" Hibari looks at Night who is sitting beside his brother; Honey is playing with a ball of yarn. Hibari smiles slightly when he sees Honey playing.

"I didn't say anything to Night. He just doesn't like men." Zara picks up Night who is now purring in her hands. "See he loves girls, he hates men." Night looks at Hibari and hisses. Hibari looks at him and gives it a death stare. 'Wow the two Hibari's hate each other' Zara grabs the blanket off the back of the sofa and puts it on top of Honey. She then puts Night under it too. Night rolls over and lands on Honey who is falling asleep. Zara then runs to the back of the living room door and grabs her dark red jacket. "You _are_ coming right Hibari?" Hibari looks at the clock again and sees it 7:00am.

"Hn…" Hibari grabs his black bag off the sofa and walks pass Zara. _"Rude stuck up Hibari."_ She says that in English. She doesn't know Hibari also speaks English. She grabs her dark purple bag and throws it over her shoulder. "Hibari hold the-" Zara gets the door in her face. _'I think that's Hibari's payback for the rude stuck up Hibari comment.'_ "Door~"

Namimori Middle School…

"Hibari?"

"Hn?"

"Can you still see the bite?" Hibari looks at her neck and sees the slightly faded bite mark. But anyone with eyes can plainly see it. And starts to get his tonfas out.

"Go on ahead." Hibari walks towards a whole group of people and they start running out.

"Whatever… hey wait a minute! You didn't answer my question!" Hibari smirks as Zara walks into school. She swears under her breath in English.

Zara's classroom…

Zara opens the door to find Kyoko throwing her-self at her. "Zara-Kun you're alright!" Zara looks at Kyoko who looks like she's about to cry.

"K-Kyoko what's wrong?"

"I thought you had died!" Zara looks like she about to laugh.

"b-because of H-Hibari?"

"Why would she be crying if it wasn't Hibari?" Gokudera said that and Kyoko nods.

"Oh hey Gokudera. Plus he couldn't kill me even if he tried."

"I couldn't _what_ if I tried?"

"He's right behind me isn't he?" Kyoko and Gokudera nod. Hibari starts to drag Zara out the room again by her collar. "Tell my mother I love her! Farewell Kyoko and Gokudera!" Gokudera and Kyoko waves at their friend been dragged across the hallway. They pass Zara's teacher who is pale in the face watching her being dragged. _'I don't think being dragged hurts her anymore.'_ "Sir I'll be late to class today. I'll try and not let it happen again!" the teacher nods and says a prayer for Zara.

Discipline Committee room…

"Hibari what did I do now?" Zara gets thrown onto the sofa by Hibari again. Hibari then gets on top of her. "WH-what?" "Punishment."

"Again?" Hibari leans downwards and is right next to her neck. Zara shuts her eyes and is ready for the pain. Hibari bites down _on the same spot._ Zara thinks _'danm that hurt. Is he trying to make it permanent or something?'_ "A-are you done…?" Hibari opens one of his eyes to find Zara BLUSHING. _'Wow note: Hibari has NEVER seen Zara blush before. Even when she saw him in his boxers, she shut the door too quick for him to see.'_ Hibari lifts his head up to get a better view of her. Hibari thinks…_'wonders how red she can get…' _Hibari leans right next to her face. "W-wasn't we done?"

"Not yet Omnivore." Hibari then KISSES HER! _'Oh My God! He's kissing her!'_ Zara looks at him with shock in her eyes.

Zara then thinks _'WH-what is he doing? I thought he hated me? But I must admit… this feels kinder nice…' _Zara slowly closes her eyes. Hibari licks the bottom of her lip, asking for entry. Zara feels like teasing him and keeps her mouth closed. Hibari didn't really give her a choice and starts to bite down on her lower lip so hard it starts to bleed. _'Hibari just has to bite me doesn't he?'_ Zara grasps at the pain and Hibari deepens their kiss _'in other words French kiss.'_

Hibari thinks _'Kusakabe don't you dare come in…_' The door then opens to revile Kusakabe. He looks at them in amazement. Hibari stops the kiss and looks at Kusakabe with his death stare. "Kamikorosu …" Hibari gets off of Zara and starts to walk towards Kusakabe.

"I'll come back some other time! Enjoy your moment you two!" Kusakabe runs off and shuts the door in Hibari's face. _'Ouch! He's gonna pay for that later (T_T)'_ Hibari turns to Zara who has a pillow covering her face. _'More like covering her blushing face.'_ Hibari walks to her and sits beside her.

"Why are you covering your face? Zara answer me."

Zara peeps from under and pillow and whispers "Hibari?"

"Hn?"

"Was the really for my punishment?" Hibari looks at her eyes which are looking from one end of the room to the other. "Hn…"

Hibari kisses her on the forehead and walks over to the window to find Hibird looking at Zara.

"Zara~ Zara"

"Hey it knows my name!" Hibari looks at Zara and secretly hides his smile. Zara pulls the pillow over her head again.

"Zara you're my property now. Remember that." Zara hides under the purple pillow… and Hibird flies over to her and lies on her stomach.

"The bird is on my stomach. Isn't he?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." Zara leans forwards and the little yellow bird then files onto her head. "Hey little guy." Zara starts rubbing its head with her index finger and it starts to sing. "Hey Hibari. What's the song its singing?"

"The school anthem."

Zara looks at him in shock. "This school has its own anthem?" Hibari looks at her and then at his paperwork. It has increased since he started it yesterday. Hibari thinks to him-self _'this is never going to end is it?'_ Hibari walks over to his paperwork and starts it AGAIN!

"You can go now." Zara looks at Hibari happily.

"Thank you~ Hibari. Seeya later." Zara leaves the room with Hibird still on her head. And leaving Hibari to his paperwork.

Zara's classroom…

"Kyoko! Gokudera! I'm alive!" Everyone looks at her happily. Even the teacher is happy his newest student wasn't bitten to death by the scaring Hibari. Kyoko stands from her seat smiling like there's not tomorrow.

"Zara-Kun!"

"Zara… she wasn't bitten to death…" Zara flashes her peace sign to them and goes to her seat.

"You may continue your lesson Sensei." Zara smiles and takes Hibird off her head and places him on her table. Stroking it. It cheeps. "Nice to see you again too." Sensei continues his lesson. Zara already missed her 1st one so this is the 2nd.

Lesson over… start of break…

"Zara-Kun?"

"Yeah?" Zara faces Kyoko who is pulling at her arm.

"Please please~ come to the rooftop with me and my friends~"

"Is it noisy?"

"Maybe but please~" Zara looks at the group who are waiting by the door for her. Zara sees Gokudera and waves. He waves back with a small smile on his face.

"Can I take this bird with me?"

"You mean Hibird?" Hibird files onto her head. He starts to flap his wings in delight.

"So the little guy's got a name."

"Yep. He can come if he wants." Zara smiles and walks towards the door with Kyoko.

Fin… for now…


	4. YOUR IN MY BUBBLE!

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 4**

Episode name: YOUR IN MY BUBBLE!

English is when Zara is talking to her mother or swearing at Hibari… Japanese is normal…

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Hibari is the only one knows she's a girl.

"Hurry up Zara-Kun!"

"I'll take my time Kyoko."

Rooftop…

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko and finally Zara sit on the roof together, and start to chat about the homework they were given today. And whose house they were coming over to today. "Soo~ who's house is it this week?"

"Shut it baseball head!"

"G-Gokudera-kun…"

"Gokudera don't be rude… Man, I miss England~ it was soo much…much more peaceful." Zara whispers the parts after 'man, I miss England~' so no one hear her.

"Did your say something Zara-Kun?"

"N-no Kyoko." Kyoko looks at her with a worried look. "Really Kyoko I'm good. No I'm better than good I'm great!" Everyone looks at Zara and smiles! 'No joke even Gokudera smiled!'

"I forgot! Zara, this is Tsuna-kun." Kyoko shows Zara, Tsuna and Tsuna smiles soo peacefully.

"It's very n-nice to meet you Zara-san."

"Nice to meet you too. Tsuna-kun." Zara looks at Gokudera. "I already know Gokudera." Zara smiles at him, causing him to blush slightly.

"Nice to see you again Zara… how's your bite?" Zara thinks about what to say. If she tells the truth they will be worried about her. But if she doesn't and they found out she lied and they will get mad at her.

"Um… it's gotten better, since the last bite I got."

"And when was the last bite Zara?" Gokudera looks at her worried. Zara thinks and she now knows…

"It was 1st period I think… yeah it was. He does mean BITE doesn't he."

"Soo that's why you were dragged out the room. You had me worried Zara-Kun. I'm glad my newest friend is still alive and kicking."

"Yep kicking like HELL! That reminds me… does anyone know where I can sign up for the Baseball club?" Everyone looks at her and Yamamoto stands up.

"I'll show you." Zara also stands up.

"Sure. But wait a minute." Zara reaches into her bag and pulls out a clear bag full of cherries. She pulls a handful of them out and gives everyone one. "Enjoy~" Zara and Yamamoto make their way to the teacher's lounge.

Teacher's lounge…

"Hey couch! Can Zara join the team?" Yamamoto walks up to the baseball couch with Zara not far behind.

"Sure Yamamoto I don't see why not." At that very second Hibari walks though the door and Zara points at him.

"Hibari you stalker! Stop following me everywhere!" Hibari looks at her and gives her a small smirk.

"Hn… Omnivore. You're lucky I even notice you." Hibari walks over to a black deck and picks up a pile of papers.

"Y-You Tard! You can die for all I care!" Zara turns her back on Hibari. Hibari looks at her and then grabs her by the waist and starts dragging her out the room. "I saw this coming! Yamamoto please tell my mother I love her!"

"OK I will!"

Discipline Committee room…

Hibari throws Zara onto the sofa AGAIN but leaving her upside down.

"What ever I did I… wait I did mean it…" Zara looks at Hibari who is rubbing his head. "You got a headache."

"Hn."

"Fine! If you're not talking to me, I'll leave." Zara began to walk out the door, barely setting one foot out before getting hit square on the head by a flying tonfa. Zara falls to her knees, whipping the blood off the back of her head. "I mean what I said Hibari. You. Are. A. Herbivore!" Hibari drags her back, covering her swearing mouth with a pale hand. He pushes her back to the black leather sofa, ignoring the light blush on Zara's face. "Hibari?"

"Hn?"

"Do you hate me?" Hibari looks at Zara and sits next to her, putting her head on his lap. With a hesitant hand, he started to stroke her head, which was surprisingly soothing for the girl.

_'__Warning signals went off. THE Hibari Kyoya was stroking her head!'_

"Idiot. Why the hell would I hate you, Omnivore."

Zara starts to cry happily, rubbing the tears out of her eyes like a little kid would. After a while she stops.

"You're in my bubble." Hibari gives a low and fake laugh.

"Do I need to pop it?"

"No it's my bubble." "?" Zara hears a familiar silverette's voice. She raises an eyebrow, stalking over to the window.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped, nestling itself in Hibari's soft hair.

"Gokudera!" Zara spots the tenth's right hand man and the other guardians walking across the field.

"Oi, Zara! What are you doing in the reception room?"

"Being punished! What does it look like?"

"Looks like you're bored."

"Nope, not really," Zara smiled childishly.

"Class starts in 5 minutes! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming! Don't rush me~!" Zara began to exit the recreation room but Hibari growled possessively, dragging her back on the couch.

"Hibari~ I wanna go to class!" Zara pouted.

"Hn...Stay." Hibari shuffled through his paperwork, eyeing them with disdain.

"How much paperwork do you fucking have?" Hibari looked at Zara amusedly before putting his attention back to the piles of paper.

"I'm going then." Zara walks out the door. Hibari sighs as she leaves.

Zara's Classroom…

"I'm alive," Zara said dryly as her classmates gathered around her. Zara made her way towards Kyoko, who was casually reading a book.

"Yo, Kyoko-Chan" Zara smiled happily.

"Hey Zara-Kun~ Where have you been?"

"The carnivore kept me in the reception room," Zara pouted.

"Don't say it out loud; Hibari-san could hear you." Zara looked at her air headed friend confusedly.

"Why is everyone scared of him? I don't get it." Her classmates all turned at her outburst, shivering slightly as they feel Zara's very~ scary aura.

"Everyone is scared of him...even me Zara-Kun..." Kyoko turns her face ashamedly away from Zara. Zara pulled on Kyoko's face, staring at her full in eyes. "Zara-Chan do you even know why you like him?"

"Hmm..." Zara couldn't think of a retort. "Don't know…he's just...just different I guess." Zara looks at Kyoko, smiling. "You're different too, Kyoko. Gokudera-kun, Hibari, everyone is different."

"We're all different Zara-Kun." Kyoko smiles, making the boys in the classroom go 'Aw~' or even 'Kyaa~'.

Zara looked at her purple wristwatch.

"Weird, I just ditched the carnivore. I would've thought he would be here to bite me to death by now..." Kyoko looked at Zara's watch, agreeing with the brunette.

"Yeah, Hibari should be here soon."

"About that..." The door slams open, cutting Zara off on whatever she was going to say. "Speak of the devil...err...carnivore." Hibari eyed Zara, a slight twitch in his eye.

Whoa LOL scary.

"Sorry I walked out again Hibari" Zara sticks her tongue out at Hibari. "But I do have a life you know."

"Omnivore! Omnivore!" Hibird must have learned from Hibari… Hibird cheeps from Hibari head; he's nice and happy up there.

"Oh hi Hibird. And my name is Zara Zar~a~. What has Hibari been putting in your head?" Hibari glares at her harder and Zara doesn't even seem to notice.

"Come on Omnivore. It smells of Herbivore in here." Hibari tugs on her collar but she doesn't move.

"Theses so-called-Herbivores are my friends…" Zara gives Hibari a glare that barely matches his. I do mean barely as in doesn't. She looks at Kyoko as a sign to go this could get bad. Kyoko bit her lip and walked over to Tsuna and the rest of the guardians.

"I have a name you know." Hibari smirks.

"Zar-ra. I know… I prefer Omnivore." Hibari picks her up and over his Shoulder. "Hn… you're coming with me."

"L-let go of me! I hate being picked up!" Zara struggled to get out of Hibari's arms.

"Herbivore." Hibari looked at Tsuna, making the younger twitch in fright.

"HIEEEEEEEEE!"

"Tell the teacher in this class that Omnivore won't be in for the rest of the day."

"I will; I'll be back!" Zara said defiantly, flailing about in her failed efforts to get out of Hibari's hold.

"Hibari, that hurts." To Zara's surprise, the tight grip loosed a bit. "Still hurts, Hibari."

"Hn...I don't care."

"Omnivore! Omnivore!" Zara wanted to pinch Hibird's cheeks, and then reprimand him for calling her an omnivore.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Discipline Committee room…

"I believe I'm well acquainted with this sofa by now," Zara muttered, and Hibari raised his eyebrow amusedly. Zara starts to think he is the Devil in hiding. Hibari then gets to work and within ten minutes of silent he talks.

"Hn… bored?" Zara nods… she's playing with her short brown hair, which soo shows she's soo bored. "Hn… you got your phone on you?" Zara starts to scrambles around in her pockets and pulls out a slim purple phone with a black bunny key ring. She nods again but with a small smile on her face. Hibari then grabs his phone off his deck and throws it at Zara. "Phone number…Now Omnivore." Zara looks at Hibari's phone; a black flipping one with a Hibird key ring. She enters her name and number and does the same with hers. "Hn… done?" Zara nods and throws it back to Hibari who effortlessly catches it.

"Don't need to check it."

Fin… for now…


	5. stangely getting close

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 5**

Episode name: strangely getting close…

English is when Zara is talking to her mother or swearing at Hibari… Japanese is normal…

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one.

Zara slides her headphones over her head, closing her eyes to her favorite song - Hero by SuperChick. She didn't notice that she had started humming along. Hibari watched her curiously at first, but then the curiosity swiftly fizzled to irritation. Hibari then threw the pillow he was using as a cushion and hit Zara square on the head.

"What was that for, Hibari?"

"You're loud Omnivore." Zara looks at the red pillow and hugs it while trying to fall asleep to her music. Seconds later to see that Hibari was trying to get comfortable without his pillow.

"Idiot carnivore." Zara throws the pillow back at the prefect, and with her bad accuracy, the pillow ended smashing the paperwork

"Omn-i-vore!" Zara stared at the scattered papers.

"Oh...I'm in big trouble..." she noticeably gulped.

"Kamikorosu." Hibari whipped out his tonfas from who-knows-where as Zara ran out into the hallway, contemplating ways to escape. The school turned into their arena, the prey escaping from its predator. Zara huffed as she climbed up the stairs to the roof, leaning against the wall to catch her breath.

"T-T-he track coach never made me R-R-un that far..."

Rooftop…

"Danm you mother nature…" Zara stairs at the rainy sky… The door slams open, a dark silhouette of Hibari filling the space. "Damn!" Hibari's dark aura sent chills down her spine. Zara continued to back away from Hibari, and would've plunged down the roof if not for the railings. "H-H-H-Hibari...no wonder people say you're so scary..."

"Kamikorosu." Zara's eyes widened with shock, his familiar phrase making her hand fly up to the mark Hibari had left

Last time. "Hn...Scared?"

"L-Like hell I'll be scared!" Zara looked up confusedly as the deadly intent disappeared. "I'm not scared of you, H-ibari. Others may be, but I'm definitely not."

"Damn omnivore." Hibari turns around, a deep, thoughtful look on his face. Zara gazes at the Sakura blossoms, thinking about how pretty they were when they bloomed. I wonder if Hibari likes cherry blossoms...Zara thought distractedly. "You awake yet?" Zara snapped out of her dreamy haze to find Hibari leaning somewhat concerned over her, with a hand extended towards her face.

"I-I'm fine!" Zara sidesteps to her right; away from Hibari. 'WH-what the hell? I'm blushing, I can feel it!' Zara thought to herself.

BTW

'Hibari doesn't like cherry blossoms

It's stated in the Reborn fandom'

Hibari puts his hand on her forehead without her even knowing. "Hn… Your warm…you must have caught a cold from the rain." Zara's blush grew at least twice its size; Zara knew when Hibari grabbed her by the waist and started carrying her to the nurse's office.

"H-Hibari I told you! I hate being lifted!"

Nurse's Office…

"Hibari! for the tenth time let me go!" Hibari drops her on a 1st aid bed.

"Hn… ninth. Keep count Omnivore." Hibari starts to look around for the Nurse. Hibari pulls the curtains and sees the pasted out male nurse. Hibari frowns. "I'm staying." Hibari sits on the bed besides hers.

"W-Why? Go order your paperwork!" Zara rolls over and faces the wall. After a while she hears the school anthem. She rolls over and sees Hibari's Phone ringing. Zara's face spells one thing. 'What the Fuck?' Hibari flips his Phone and answers it.

"Just get Kusakabe to do it." Hibari flips the phone back and puts it back into his jacket.

"Who was that?" Hibari looks at her.

"One of my servants… saying he found my finished paper in a mess." Hibari sighs as he massages his forehead.

"Headache?"

"Hn…"

"And… It was the pillow's fault." Hibari gives her a glare as she covers her head with her covers.

"Idiot Omnivore. It was your fault."

"Says the one who threw the pillow first…"

"Kamikorosu…" Hibari then whipped out his tonfas.

"I meant it!" Zara feels her-self rise. She looks over the covers and sees Hibari sitting beside her. "Bubble!" Hibari looks at her as she sits up and then flicks her in the forehead.

"Omnivore …" Zara rubs her head with her hands. She feels the fabric rubbing ageist her head. "Your shirt's too big." Zara looks at her shirt which is about three sizes too big.

"I know I like my shirts big." Zara smiled. It was true she loved her shirts really big.

"Hn…"

"What's with the 'Hn…'?" Zara looks at him as she starts to get out her phone and headphones. Hibari looks at her with a small smile on his face. Zara slides her headphones over her head, closing her eyes to her 2nd favorite song – Jump by Simple Plan. Hibari somewhat knew she didn't care. Zara started to close her eyes as she listened. Hibari looked at her scary happy! Zara felt a chill go down her back as she closed her eyes. Zara remembered something.

"Hibari…?"

"What?"

"Can you… well…" Zara started to stair at the wall besides her… blushing. "Um… I can't sleep if… it's cold."

"And what I'm I meant to do about it?" Hibari looked at Hibird as it flew down from his head and onto Zara's pillow.

"Can you…um… sleep beside me?" Zara closed her eyes. Now waiting to his answer. Hibari looks at her. She was on her side. And had her legs slightly bent. Had one of her hands on the pillow in front of her face and the other beside her chest. Hibari had to admit she did look comfortable. Hibari sighs.

"You owe me Omnivore." And with that Hibari lifted the covers and lied down beside her. Zara's blush grew larger as Hibari made himself comfortable and moved closer to her… Zara turns around to find herself face to face with a sleeping Hibari.

"Man you fell asleep fast." Zara whispers… Hibari must of told her that he is a VERY light sleeper. Zara starts to feel Hibari's slow and calm breath on her face. "Green tea?" Hibari's breath smells of Green tea. 'OMG he drinks TEA! LOL' Hibari quickly holds her and almost kills her at the same time. "I'm starting to think you can read my mind…" Hibari's hands relax and Zara's ideas to escape burned in hell as Hibari's arms fail as he rests his head on hers. "Danm… well… sooner or later he'll wake up.

Fin… for now…


	6. sooo he loves me?

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 6**

Episode name: Soo… he loves me?

English is when Zara is talking to her mother or swearing at Hibari… Japanese is normal…

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one.

Zara enters her house and her mother leaps at her almost knocking her over. "Zara! Your back!" her mother looks behind her and pouts. "Where's the hot guy from before?"

"Who?" Zara looks at her mother with a small blush on her face… she knows who she's talking about.

"Hibari Kyoya! He's hot and cute and HOT~!" Zara looks at her mother as if she's gone mad.

"Mother you can such a pervert you know that." Zara walks into her living room… still blushing.

"Did you two have a fight?" her mother walks into the living room too. Zara looks at her mother thinking 'I fell asleep again…'

"I fell asleep again and when I woke up Hibari had beaten up the school nurse… well he was a pervert so never mind." Zara sits on her sofa and turns on the TV.

"Hibari beat up a teacher!" Zara's mother looks at her frighten / amazed.

White living room…

"Yep and he told me to NEVER come here again." Zara throws her black boots off and lies on the sofa. "Seeya in the morning, mum." Her mother pushes her off the sofa and onto the floor. "What was that for?"

"You're sleeping in soo many different places! Try and sleep in your bed for once." Zara sighs and then gets up.

"I'm having some milk first."

"Go ahead kitty cat." Zara walks into her kitchen grabs some milk, drinks it and makes her way to her bedroom.

Zara's purple bedroom…

Zara walks into her bedroom and yawns. THEN Zara is pushed into the wall and moans in pain at the impacted. "WH-what the hell-" Zara's eyes meet a new pair of steel grey / blue eyes. "H-Hibari, what the hell are you doing?" Zara takes a closer look at Hibari and notices he's not the Hibari she knows… but an older one. "Hibari?" Older Hibari leans forwards and licks her neck.

"Tasty as ever."

"H-Hibari let go of me now!" H- Older Hibari pulls her to her bed and throws her on it. "What did I do this time? This is my bedroom!" Older Hibari throws a ring at her head.

"Put it on."

"I refuse. I'm to young to get married." Hibari hits her over the head with his tonfa.

"Idiot. This isn't a wedding ring it's a girlfriend/boyfriend ring." Zara looks at it and then looks at him.

"And why would I want it?" Older Hibari forces it on her.

"Because if the Hibari of this time sees it- Never mind." Older Hibari sits at the end of her bed as Zara looks at the ring. It has the letters Z and H carved into it.

"What time period is this ring from?" Older Hibari looks at her and slides over besides her.

"The future… about 10 years from now. In the future I'm in love with your future self… I've loved you for years without even noticing…" Zara looks at him shocked and with a tear in her eyes. "I bought this and remembered… on the 13th of March…"

"That's today!"

"I know. Lambo… danm cow… hit me with his TYB." 'Note: anyone who doesn't know what a TYB is. Isn't a KHR fan!' "And I switched places with the future me. So I made sure that the future- I gave that to you." Zara looks at the ring… she thinks its about three years old.

"I'm not sure… if your really Hibari, this would be a trick."

"If I was Hibari, would I have these?" Older Hibari pulls out his tonfas. 'Note: his tonfas have bloodstains.'

"If you were Hibari you would wash them once in a while." Hibari falls backwards into her pillow and starts swearing into it. He sits forwards again and faces her.

"I washed them yesterday… I just finished a mission… pure slaughter." Older Hibari smirks evilly.

"T-that does sound like Hibari…" Zara slowly edges away from Hibari. But… he grabs her arm and drags her back; he pulls her onto his lap. "But… Hibari has never done this to me before." Zara blushes into his arm which is softly around her neck.

"I'm from the future Omnivore… and I know for sure I love you. Well the Baby says I do…"

"And do you really?" Older Hibari flinches… and starts to think.

"I'm sure I love you." Zara crosses her legs on his lap.

"Why?"

"Hn…"

"Hibari. You scared?"

"No Omnivore." Zara looks at the future Hibari… right in the eyes.

"Then say…why?" within seconds a blast of pink smoke comes out of no-where.

No answer…

"H-Hibari?"

"What?" as the pink clears, are sees the younger Hibari… looking really pissed off? Zara thinks 'Just what happened… wait I'll ask him if he likes me.'

"Hibari?" Hibari looks at their position, he blushes but no one would notice and looks away. "What Omnivore?" Zara leans forwards upwards and closer to Hibari's face.

"Do you love me?" Hibari's blush is easy to see now 'OMG Hibari has feeling after all!' "Well?"

"You're answering your question first." Zara looks confused and starts to think if she loves him or… Zara thinks 'he's evil but can be nice… he somewhat special to me. And he's… he's~… 'Zara remember the good times they had soo far. Him biting her, her, him and the pillow, Hibari chasing her and the time he beat up the pervert doctor… don't know why him biting her is good but its her good ones.' Zara thinks again 'he's…he's mine.' Zara then kisses Hibari on the cheek and leans back a bit.

"I. Love. You." Hibari leans forwards and kisses her back; BUT on the lips.

"Danm Omnivore… Love ya." Hibari kisses her but with more passion. Zara starts falling back because of Hibari leaning against her… she falls back but grabs Hibari school shirt making him fall with her.

"Pay back Kyoya." Kyoya/Hibari leans forwards and kisses her on the nose.

"I'll make you wish you never have done that." Zara gulps as Hibari more or less kisses her with EVEN more passion. Zara barely pulls away from Hibari to breath.

"Can't… breathe… give… me… a… minute…" Hibari starts to kiss her jaw line as she breaths heavily and starts to get back to a even pace. "H-Hibari…" Zara whispers to him his name. Hibari THEN starts to kiss her neck softly and Zara runs her fingers through Hibari's soft, silky hair. Hibari THEN puts her hands on the back of his neck and she intertwined her fingers. Hibari gets back to kissing her lips… (In other word French kissing (/)) Zara lets out a small moan and Hibari smiles at it. Hibari deepens their kiss even more. (Wow Hibari is a mean Lover O_o) Hibari pulls her closer, leaving no space between them. (Thank god they are still dressed) Hibari soon separates the kiss and puts his head between her shoulder and her neck. Hibari yawns… and soo does Zara. (Who wouldn't be tried after that?) Hibari lies beside her but then pulls her closer. "Get some rest. We have school tomorrow" Hibari, now falling asleep with his head on top of hers. Zara's legs intertwined with his and one of his arms around her waist and the other around her lower back. HER arms around his back. Zara slowly drifts off to sleep after about five to seven minutes.

Fin… for now…


	7. Newyear Festival!

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 7**

Episode name: New-Year festival

English is when Zara is talking to her mother… or just swearing at anyone. Japanese is normal…

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Zara calls Hibari, Kyoya; but I'm gonna write Hibari… for the story.

3 months later…

"Good morning Kyoya!" Zara slams the Discipline Committee door wide open; Hibari/Kyoya looks up from his book, at her.

"Hn… morning" Zara walks over to him, looks at his book and then sits beside him. She yawns and then hugs his arm.

"I keep forgetting you speak English… and read English." Hibari pats her on the head and gets back to his book. "I'm sleepy…"

"I'll wake you when class starts."

"I have a free period next…" Zara snuggles up to Hibari and tries to fall asleep. Hibari rests his head on her head as he reads his book. Hibari smirks…

"Have a good snooze then." Zara nods as she falls asleep. Soon the bell for 4th rings and Zara stirrers in her sleep. "I won't make you go… just don't wake me up… My Omnivore." Hibari puts his book on the coffee table in front of them, falls back and lies his head on the sofa arm. Zara falls onto Hibari's side… She opens her right eye to see what happened.

"That's kinder hurt… Kyoya?" Zara looks at Hibari staring at her. "WH-what?"

"Hn… I can't sleep sitting up." Zara blinks twice and then cuddles him.

"Sweet dreams Kyoya."

"Hn…" Hibari and Zara fall soundly to sleep beside each other.

End of the day… well… 4:30…

Zara wakes up beside Hibari… well he's still asleep. Zara looks at her purple watch and yawns. "4:30…" She whispers to herself. Zara tries to stand up but Hibari warps his arms around her waist. "I thought you were asleep, Kyoya." Hibari rises from his lying position.

"I was…" Hibari holds her closer to him.

"Is it me or we're more or less lovers now?" Zara looks into Hibari's grey/blue eyes.

"We are…" Hibari kisses her neck and Zara flinches. "But you easily blush." Hibari undoes one of her shirt buttons, pulls the back of her shirt down a bit and kisses her shoulder. Zara blushes. "See…" Zara looks at the carpet… well Hibari's carpet.

"I… can't think of a comeback…" Hibari goes back to her neck and pulls her even closer, that there is no more space between them.

"Kyoya?" Hibari still kisses her lightly.

"Hn…"

"Your paperwork has piled up…" Hibari looks at his deck and sighs.

"Oh god…" Hibari lets his head fall into her shoulder.

"You never get your paperwork done anyway… wonder why."

"Since I started seeing you… you can be nothing but trouble." Zara pouts.

"Are you doing anything for the New-Year festival tonight?" Hibari looks at her and sighs.

"I got Discipline duties… at the festival." Hibari stands up and walks over to his deck to get his jacket.

"You're no fun…" Zara looks at her watch and then at him. "Its 4:35… whoopee." Zara stands up and starts to walk out the room. "Seeya tonight then"

"Hn…"

New-Year festival, nighttimes…

Zara, Tsuna and the gang are working a stand… Tsuna got Zara to join just to help sell… for reason… well it was partly her vault they got into trouble "Come and buy your chocolate Bananas!"

"Shut up baseball head! Your scare the customers!" Gokudera starts screaming at Yamamoto for trying to sell their product.

"Gokudera your being loud…" Zara tells Gokudera off and Gokudera sits down and lets Zara try. "Please buy our Chocolate Bananas, they taste great." Some guys come over to their stand.

"Hey cutie wanna come with us~" I must say that Kyoko and Haru dressed Zara up in a white worshiping outfit.

"I have a boyfriend." Zara sells a chocolate Banana to a little kid beside them. "And if you're not buying anything, beat it." Zara smiles at them and feels a tug on her dress. She looks down on a little girl… about seven I think. She has bright blonde hair and purple eyes.

"K-Kimi! What are you doing here?" the girl called Kimi points at a crowd and they soon scramble for their life's. "Kyoya?" Hibari walks towards Zara and Kimi. He picks Kimi up by her collar.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go Hibari-san!" Hibari looks at Zara and sighs.

"I can't take her anymore… your sister; you look after her." Hibari hands her Kimi. And Zara holds her around her waist.

"But I'm helping Tsuna and the gang sell those Choco-Bananas." Kimi bites into a Banana and gives Gokudera the money for it. "… What did she do now?" Hibari grabs Kimi's arm as she eats her choco-banana.

"This Herbivore has made an idiot out of me." Zara just smiles.

"Really? What did she do?"

"Hn… She made a win a bunny, a goldfish and a cat for her." Hibari holds up a white cat, a bag of goldfish and a blue bunny in his free hand." Zara starts laughing her head off and Hibari eye twitches. "It's not funny Omnivore…"

"Y-yes it is ha-ha y-you were getting o-ordered aro-around by an s-seven year old Haha!" Zara fall to the ground laughing. Kimi walks over to Gokudera again and asks for another Banana. She hands him the money and starts eating the choco-Banana. Hibari lifts her over the shoulder and starts carrying her off towards the shrine.

Shrine…

"Oh come on Kyoya I hate being picked up! I couldn't help but laugh!" Hibari/Kyoya drops her down on the Shrine floor. "Ouch! That hurt!" He sits beside her and looks at the sky… waiting for the fireworks… "Hibari the fireworks are in abo-" The fireworks go off and Zara and Hibari watch. Hibari barely smiling and Zara with a big smile. "Beautiful…" Hibari looks at her.

"Hn… Beautiful indeed… but I'm not talking about the fireworks… Omn-i-vore." Zara looks at Hibari, and blushing. She crosses her legs as she sits in front of him

"Say it again. Please~" Hibari kisses her softy.

"Omnivore." Zara smiles and kisses him back.

"Carn-i-vore… Haha." Hibari deeps their kiss and pushes her backwards. He towers over her… (Danm… Zara is a little bit smaller then everyone is her class) He kisses her with a lot of passion and she flinches. "K-Kyoya…" Zara barely says. "Can't breathe" Hibari gets up and lies beside her. They look up at the stars.

"Hn. This was fun…" Zara looks at Hibari and smiles. THEN… a pink smoke appeared where Hibari was.

"Oh great… where's Lambo?" Lambo runs pass them with Tsuna running after him. "Speak of the Devil." Zara turns her attention to the older Hibari. "Yo… long time no see. Future Hibari" the Older Hibari looks at her… (Wow he's in a winter kimono… well a boy's one)

"I was just with you in the future… so it wasn't that long…" Zara sticks her tongue out at the older Hibari.

"Happy mood breaker." Hibari hits her over the head with one of his Tonfas.

"Since when did i tell you to stop calling me Kyoya?" Zara holds her head in pain.

"You're the future Zara's Kyoya… Not mine… Plus I want my kinder / younger Kyoya back!" the older Hibari blinks at her confused. Zara turns around to face the brushes as she waits for the TYB to wear off and she gets her Kyoya back! "Is _my_ Kyoya back yet?" Older Hibari sighed.

"Not yet Omnivore." Zara sighed… She _really~_ wanted her Kyoya back. Zara leaned back a bit… BUT THEN the older Hibari pulled her back and into his lap.

"Didn't I say my older self _owns_ you… not me? Plus you still owe me a favourite for getting together with my Carnivore." Zara smiles at Hibari as he kisses her on her forehead.

"HN…yeah right… you do know you and her are the same person." Zara looks at him and smiles.

"I know you're the same Kyoya as my Kyoya. It's just like saying Kyoya to my _Kyoya_." Hibari looks at the now starry night sky and then back down at Zara. "But I still want_ my_ Kyoya back… how much longer till he's back?"

"About n-" Pink smoke…

"Kyoya!" Zara grabs the younger Hibari's neck and drags him into a kiss. "Got ya." Zara smirks at the now slightly blushing Hibari.

You really say Kyoya too much." Zara pouts.

"I like saying Kyoya. Kyoya Hibari…" Hibari looks at her and kisses her on the lips softly. "Love you…Hibari-sempai."

Fin… for now…


	8. homework with Hibari

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode**** 8**

Episode name: Homework… with Hibari… what could be better?

English is when Zara is talking to her mother… or just swearing at anyone. Japanese is normal…

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Zara calls Hibari, Kyoya; but I'm gonna write Hibari… for the story.

Zara's living room…

Zara starts doing her last piece of homework and gets bored after about… three minutes. "I'm bored! Where Kyoya when you need him!" Zara falls back into the sofa and pulls out her purple slim phone. She goes through her contact list till she reaches the contact name: 'Hibari Kyoya'. "Bingo! I'm boredom is over!" she calls Hibari and he picks up. "Kyoya. Guess who?"

"Zara... Hn…"

"How did you guess!"

"Your contact is already in my phone… I just have to look at the screen."

Silent…

"Kyoya… your boring me…" Zara leans forwards and looks at her homework.

"Hn… then why did you call me?"

"I'm bored that's why… Can you come round for a bit please~" Zara hears the ling go dead and she looks at her phone to see Hibari cut her off. "Hibari… getting moody will help no one." (Note: Zara calls Hibari, Hibari when she's mad at him… and Kyoya when she isn't.) Zara throws the pillow at the wall and looks at her homework… "I suck at Japanese culture… Hibari… why won't you help me? You're the perfect at out god danm school!" Zara slams her head into one of her armchairs and swears about Hibari. 'Ding-Dong' and there goes the doorbell. "I'm coming I'm coming! God ever heard of patients…" Zara opens the door to… and you guessed it! Hibari Kyoya! "Kyoya…? Carnivore?" Zara hugs Hibari and pulls him… and I really mean PULLS him inside. "Welcome again to my home…" Hibari would normally come round her house more or less once a week… he must be bored…

Hibari walks into her living room and sits on one of the white armchairs. "Um… make yourself at home?"

"Hn… so you called me just because you bored?" Hibari gives Zara an evil glare and she backs away one step.

"N-No! I'm also stuck on one of my homework too." Zara walks over to the coffee table and picks up her last piece of homework. "here… its Japanese culture." Zara hands Hibari her homework and he scans it. Hibari places her homework on the coffee table and sighs.

"It's easy…Hn." Zara looks at him with shocked eyes.

"what… the… hell? It took me over an hour just to read it!" Hibari sighs and gives her back her homework.

"you owe me Zara…" Hibari sits opposite her, she leans over the table and grabs one of her pens from her bunny eared pencil case.

"I owe you lots~" Zara smiles… and Hibari blushes slightly. 'BANG!' "big sis must be up… good thing she also speaks English like Kimi" Hibari eyes the stairs as a young women walks down them. Her hair matching Zara's but longer… it reaches about half-way down her back; but her eyes are the same as Kimi's a bright purple. "morning sis_._"

"morning… *yawn* "Hibari blushes as he notices she's in her sleeping grown… it barely covers her thighs."Zara make me some breakfast please… *yawn*"

"Kay~" Zara runs into the kitchen to start her sister's breakfast. Her sister eyes Hibari, he has his back turned to her. "Oi boy" Hibari turns round to look at her.

"Hn…" Hibari turns back towards the coffee table again. Her sister sighs and throws a pillow at Hibari but he blocks it with his Tonfas.

"Hibari… you're a brat like always."

"Plant… "Hibari smirks 'Hibari calls Zara's big sister Plant because a plant is lower than an herbivore.'

"I don't know what my sister sees in you… she's blind." Hibari looks at Zara as she walks in with a plate full of toast and bacon. Zara hands her sister her breakfast.

"there you go Hana." Hana / Zara's big sister smiles.

"Thanks little sis." Hana's body takes after her mother; big breasted but like her dad very smart. Zara's hair is her dad's but her eyes from her mother. Zara is very smart but like her mother is has no fear when it comes to dares. "why you let the Brat in?" Hana glares at Hibari and he 'Hns' her.

"Hibari your not helping." Hibari just looks at her and then starts to text someone. He sends it and Zara's message ring tone goes off. Zara looks at her text "Hibari that's not helping ether." Hibari sighs and goes into the kitchen and returns with two cups of juice. "Orange juice?" Hibari nods. "Thanks." Zara sits beside Hibari as she grabs her cup of juice.

"What are you two doing?" Hana starts to eat her breakfast; Hibari looks up at her and gives her a death glare. "where's Night when you need him." Zara looks up at her sister and points at the kitten's basket.

"there are both in their basket; fast asleep." Hibari grunts as he puts his right arm around Zara's shoulder. She leans against him and she starts working on it. "Traditional Japanese clothing distinguishes Japan from all other countries around the world. The Japanese word kimono means "something one wears" and they are the traditional garments of Japan. I'm I right?" Hibari nods at her and watches her write it down. "Originally, the word kimono was used for all types of clothing, but eventually, it came to refer specifically to the full-length garment also known as the naga-gi, meaning "long-wear", that is still worn today on special occasions by women, men, and children. Right? I'm I done?" Hibari nods and kisses her on the forehead. Her big sister gags.

"Young couples…" Hana gets up, walks up stairs and into the bathroom.

"She must be having a shower." Hibari sighs and then nuzzles his face into Zara's slikly brown hair. "You won't be able to breath like that." Hibari just grunts at her and whaps his arms around her silm body. "H-Hey Kyoya quit it-" At that moment Kyoya/Hibari licked her neck. "Y-Your trying to start something again…" Hibari then pins her to the floor as he smirks a EVIL smile!

"Omn-i-vore. Its been too long…" Zara sighed and slowly closed her eyes as Hibari kissed her with such little passion… but Hibari doesn't think its enough and adds even more passion. It the end Hibari ends up on all four paws… towering over her.

"H-Hibari… no… my Kyoya…" Zara blushes as she kisses him softly. But Hibari doesn't do the same… his kiss is rough and gives her no mercy. "Ng-ngh…" Hibari runs his fingers along her back; while his tongue explores her whole mouth. When they part a thin line of saliva hangs from their mouth. "A great kisser as always…"

"You're no so bad yourself Omnivore."

Fin… for now…


	9. Zara

Zara's Information

Name: Zara Jones.

Age: 14 years old.

Gender: Female.

Eye colour: Dark green.

Hair colour: Dark brown.

Ring colour: White / called the Pure flame.

Favourite colour: purple.

Favourite food: Pancakes and orange juice.

Height: about ft. 5. 3

Partner/boyfriend: Hibari!

Favourite weather: cloudy but with some sun.

Favourite place: the Discipline Committee room/office.

Family: mother (May), little sister (Kimi), Big sister (Hana).

Friends: too many to name…

Birthplace: England, London.


	10. Kimi

Kimi's information…

* * *

Name: Kimi Jane Jones. (Jane is her middle name)

Age: 7 years old.

Gender: Female.

Hair colour: BRIGHT blonde.

Eye colour: BRIGHT purple.

Height: about ft. 4. 4

Favourite weather: Sunny!

Favourite place: The back-garden!

Favourite colour: Sunny Yellow.

Favourite food and drink: Vanilla ice-cream and Pepsi max!

Style of clothing: mainly Yellow with white and pink.

Family: Zara (big sister) Hana (bigger sister) May (mother)

Birthplace: Spain… they while on holiday and Kimi came early!

Friends: too many to name!


	11. 21 dares and pillow wars!

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 9**

Episode name: Pillow wars! And 21 dares!

English is when Zara is talking to her mother… or just swearing at anyone. Japanese is normal…

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Zara calls Hibari, Kyoya but when she's in class she calls him Hibari-Sempai.

"Kyoya~ I'm bored~" Zara lamented from the leather sofa. Hibari looked up from his usual pile of papers, a 'duh' look on his face.

"Then go back to class, omnivore." Zara stacked her legs on Hibari's antique coffee table, sighing as she pulled out her slim purple cell phone so she could text. *click* the message was sent; Hibari's cell phone going off the instant Zara finished typing.

"Hn...You didn't."

"Read it, Kyoya~" Hibari flipped his cell phone lid up, revealing a message sent by Zara.

'_I love you Kyoya._' The prefect sighed, quickly texting back. Zara's text alarm went off.

'_Hmmm...love you too, omnivore._'

Zara blushed at Hibari's audacity, throwing a pillow at him. It was struck quickly with his ever present tonfas.

"Oof." Kusakabe was hit in the head by an aloof pillow. Hibari straightened instantly, failing to look cold and indifferent as he usually did. Zara started a pillow war! "I will not lose this war Kyoya!"

"Hn… I'll bite you to death… with Pillows." Kusakabe sighs.

"Here we go again…" Kusakabe walks through the pillow war and grabs Hibari's finished work. "There…" Kusakabe looks back at Zara who throws a pillow and hits Hibari straight in the face.

"Eat pillow Hibari!" Zara keeps on throwing random pillows at Hibari. And he just walks out the way of them, he finally throws a pillow at Zara and hits her square in the face and she falls back into the sofa. "Ouch… that hurt…" Hibari walks over to her and goes on all paws on top of her. "Oh _hi_ Kyoya…" Hibari kisses Zara delicately but the gentleness because ruthless… poor Zara-Chan…"Ngh…!" Kusakabe swiftly runs out the room to let them have some _alone_ time… in no time Hibari tries to french their kiss but being Zara; she doesn't let him.

"..." Hibari bit her lip, and Zara whimpered in pain.

"Hibari, you bully," Zara said around his lips, tongue freezing as Hibari slipped his own inside her cavern.

"Ngh..." Zara panted as Hibari delicately explored her mouth, hitting pleasuring spots that Zara didn't even know she had.

"Kyo-Kyoya!" Zara pushed the prefect away, breaking off the kiss.

"I said...many times...to go easy on me." Zara looks at the right and grabs a pillow. "And you've told me never let your guard down!" Zara whams him over the head with a purple pillow. "Purple rocks Kyoya!" Hibari grabs a black pillow and hits her over the head with it!

"Hn… Black rocks too." Hibari kisses her forehead and drags her back up… both standing. "Class now…Omnivore." Zara sighs and she starts walking towards the door.

"Oi Hibari-Sempai." Hibari turns from Hibird to her.

"Hn…?" Zara smiles and peace signs him.

"Seeya later. Hibari-Sempai." Zara dashes out the room and hurries to class… "Maths… thank god I love it." Zara marches into class and peace signs everyone. "Hey classmates." everyone smiled, and the teacher pointed to her seat "You ok Teach?" and teacher nodded and pointed at her seat again. "Fine, fine I'm going." Zara walked over to her seat and gives a petite wave to Kyoko. She waves back and smiles.

"Ok class; now that Zara has finished disturbing us. Let us begin again."

"Hai!" "Fine!" "Ok!" The class starts and ends in no time.

Lunch time… starts…

"Lunch time everyone!" Zara's voice echoes through the class, she stands on her deck and punches the air happily. As everyone started getting their bentos out of their bags.

"Zara's louder then ever!" Yamamoto picks her off the deck and starts spinning her round and round. "Yahoo~!"

"Yahoo~ faster!" Yamamoto starts spinning her faster till they both fall to the ground… seeing stars.

"I think I'm gonna be sick guys."

"I second that Yamamoto." Gokudera pulls her back up as Tsuna helps Yamamoto up.

"Well that was fun. Haha~" Gokudera releases his arm from around her.

"Ok still dizzy…" Zara drops to the ground. "Ouch… where's the lucky penny when you need it" Everyone looks at her like she's gone mad.

"Lucky…penny?" Zara nods and grabs her bento from her deck.

"To the roof!" Zara points upwards and Kyoko copies her.

"Yeah…to the roof everyone." Zara and Kyoko run out the room and up to the roof. "Aww Zara beat me again." Kyoko pouts and Tsuna blushes.

**Rooftop…**

"Beat that everyone! I was first!" Gokudera holds her shoulder.

"Your lucky you had a head start of the 10th would have beaten you." Zara moves from her place, making Gokudera's hand drop.

"I would never believe that Gokudera! I was faster than everyone in my last school… and I bet I'm the fastest in this school too." Everyone sat down leaving Zara standing alone. "I even won gold medals."

"Sit down and eat your lunch." Gokudera ordered. Zara pouted and sat between Gokudera and Kyoko.

"Fine…" Zara pulled out of her bento some rice balls with cherries in the middle. 'Note: Zara loves cherries!' an orange juice box and a muffins… with chocolate chips! "Yay muffins… wait its not white chocolate…" Zara hands everyone a muffin. "You guys have them… I hate normal chocolate." Everyone grabs a muffin and thanks her. "No problem guys." Zara smiles and starts to think.

"Can we play 21 dares?"

"21 dares?" Zara looks shocked.

"You guys never heard of 21 dares!" everyone shakes their heads and Zara slaps her forehead. "Ok it's a game. Well duh…we take turns counting but we can only go up three numbers. Whoever gets twenty-one has to ether has to tell a secret or do a dare… ok?" everyone nods. "And begin! Tsuna-Kun you're first."

"Um… one two…three." Tsuna sighs… he's thankful his turn is over.

"And now Kyoko!" Kyoko smiles.

"Four five six."

"And now Gokudera!" Gokudera smirks.

"Seven eight nine." Yamamoto smiles happily.

"This is fun."

"And now Yamamoto!"

"Ten eleven twelve." Gokudera smirks.

"My turn! Thirteen fourteen fifteen!" Zara points at Tsuna. "Tsuna you again!"

"Um… sixteen seventeen…eighteen." Zara points at Kyoko.

"Ok…nineteen." Zara points at Gokudera and Gokudera smirks.

"Twenty."

"Up oh that me then… ok it's me now twenty-one." Yamamoto puts one of his hands behind his head.

"Truth of dare?" Yamamoto starts to think.

"Hmmm… I choose… Dare!" Everyone looks at Zara as she grins evilly… _'Hibari must be rubbing off on her.'_

"Ok Yamamoto you asked for it. I dare you to… steal the teacher's lesson plan… for today. Right now and you have a time limit of three minutes." Everyone's jaws drop. "Trust me its possible I did it no less than a month ago… new record of one minute." Zara pulls her phone out and puts it on timer.

"Ok I accept that dare Haha." Zara gets ready as Yamamoto gets ready to run.

"On your marks… get set… GO!" Zara pushes the button and it starts counting down. Yamamoto starts running and in about two minutes and twenty seconds he comes back completely out of breath.

"D-did it." Yamamoto hands Zara the teachers notes… she Scans it.

"Yamamoto…"

"Y…yes?" Zara gives Yamamoto the papers back.

"That the lessons plan for tomorrow. The dare was the lessons plan for _today_." Yamamoto's head drops in defeat. "So you fail and you're kicked out of the game."

"Don't worry Yamamoto next time we play your get it." Tsuna comforted Yamamoto in his darkest hour… well seconds.

"Ok I'm out then… haha." Zara tell Yamamoto to cross his arms so they know he's out. And he does cross his arms and wishes everyone good luck.

"Ok Tsuna you're first again." Tsuna nods and starts.

"Ok um… one just one."

"Two three four~" Kyoko sang to everyone.

"Tck… annoying woman. Fine… five six seven." Gokudera tries to light a cigarette but Zara grabs his box of them and throws them over the edge.

"Smoke in front of me again and I can promise you an early death." Gokudera just tcks at her. "Ok my turn. Eight nine ten. Tsuna."

"Hai! Eleven twelve thirteen…"

"Me yay~ fourteen fifteen sixteen."

"Fine… seventeen eighteen nineteen."

"Me~ yes! Twenty! I'm done…" Everyone looks at Tsuna.

"Um… twenty-one."

"Ding-Ding-Ding! Tsuna Truth or dare?"

"Um… trust… waits no-no Dare!"

"Ok… um… something that Tsuna can- I know! I dare you to… get me Hibari-Sempai's Jacket… time limit is ten minutes… that gives you lots of time." Almost everyone starts to panic… Tsuna panicked the most. And then Zara just stares at him; waiting for to say 'I'll do it.'

"But-but he'll kill me!" Zara shakes her head and whispers in Tsuna ear.

"Just say 'its Zara's dare.' He'll let you have it." Tsuna nods and walks to the door and down the stairs.

"I hope."

**Discipline Committee door…**

Tsuna slowly opened the door, to find Hibari sitting on his couch. Hibari looked up at Tsuna as he entered the room and then back to his book.

"Hn… Herbivore."

"HIEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna froze as the perfect staked over to him… tonfas in his hands; ready for a right. "H-H-ibari-san! I um… have to… um… ah… to do a dare…it's from Zara…!" at the sound of her name Hibari froze… Hibari's sighing and kicking of the sofa filled the tense air.

"Hn… What's the dare?" Hibari turned to Tsuna who was shaking.

"Um… it's to… ah…"

"Spit it out or Kamikorosu." Tsuna fell to the floor when Hibari put his Tonfas to his neck.

"The dare was… to bring her your perfect jacket…" Hibari blinks and looks at his jacket which is coolly on his shoulder.

"I expected this to happen." Tsuna blinks at Hibari.

"Huh?" Hibari threw his jacket at his face; Tsuna fell backwards onto the floor. "Oh… thanks…" Tsuna runs to the door and bows as he runs to the roof happily.

**Rooftop…**

"Zara-San!" Everyone turns their head to the doorway; seeing a very worn-out Tsuna there.

"Yo… Tsuna-Kun. You got Hibari-Sempai's Jacket?" Tsuna waves it around… he's very happy he got it. "You did… OH MY GOD YOU GOT IT!" Gokudera hugs Tsuna and Gokudera puts his arm around his neck… and Gokudera fights with Yamamoto about not touching the tenth.

"Gokudera calm down… Kay." Tsuna holds Gokudera back while Yamamoto hands Zara Hibari's jacket.

"Yes well done Tsuna-Kun." Zara puts it on and then pats Tsuna on the back. "You did well my son." Everyone starts laughing but… *SLAM* there goes the hinge on the door… and a dark silhouette of Hibari appears.

"Z-Zara-kun…" Kyoko hides behind Zara, shaking.

"Don't worry Kyoko I won't let him hurt you…" Zara whispers to Kyoko. "Yo Hibari-Sempai!" Hibari walks over to Zara and grabs her by the collar of his jacket. "I saw this coming~ seeya guys!" Zara waves her friends goodbye as she is dragged out by Hibari.

**Fin… for no****w…**


	12. vistiors and a theme park part 1

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode ****10**

Episode name: unexpected visitors… and a theme park! Part 1…

English is when Zara is talking to her mother and friends. Or just swearing at anyone. Japanese is normal…

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Zara calls Hibari, Kyoya but when she's in class she calls him Hibari-Sempai.

*ding-dong* "I'm coming!" Zara started walking to her front door with a trowel wrapped round her shoulders. *ding-dong* "Didn't I say I was coming!" Zara starts running down the stairs and almost trips on the last step. *ding-dong* "Ok whoever it is; is gonna get-" Zara opens the door to revile two girls about her age. One with bright long blonde hair and just as bright blue eyes. She's wearing a white and pink jacket with blue denim jeans. And the other with long brown hair; tied up in a high ponytail and she was also wearing slim glasses. She's wearing a black dress with blue denim jeans. "_Oh my god… LAURA, PATTY!_" Zara hugs the girls known as Laura and Patty. "_Where have you two been all my life?_" Laura and Patty hugged her back and dropped their baby blue and hot pink suitcases.

"_It's only been four months… and what is up with what you're wearing_." Laura and Patty say AT THE SAME TIME! Zara looks at herself… she's wearing a pink and black striped hoodie, a pair of black short shorts with long white and red socks that go up to her thighs and a white baseball hat.

"_What's wrong with my outfit_?" Zara chokes her head to the side in confusion.

"_You're wearing pink_!" they say together again. Zara just noticed she's wearing pink.

"_Oh yeah I I'm_." Zara pulled them inside along with their suitcases. And shuts the door behind them "_Welcome to my home… you could have called you know_!" the two rubbed the back of the heads and grinned.

"_We wanted to surprise you… it was Patty's idea_!" Laura points at Patty and she sighs.

"Says the evil mastermind…" Laura giggles… and Zara smirks.

"_It's not my fault the science lab __caught__ on fire…_"

"_Oh yes it was!" Patty pinches Laura cheek_. "_And yet you blamed it on your partner… A.K.A. ME_!"

"_Oh come on… a week of detention isn't that bad…_" Patty faces palms her-self.

"_Oh yes it was when you were sitting next to a fat sweaty guy_!" Zara hugs the bickering couple and laughs.

"_I missed you guys' soo much_!" Patty and Laura hug her back but laugh before they hug. The release from the hug. "_You do know today is a bad day right_?" Patty and Laura choke their heads in confusion.

"_Whys it bad_?" Zara blushes and turns away from the girls to look at the clock.

"_He should be here in about-_" *ding-dong* "_Speak of the Carnivore._" Zara walks over to her door with Patty and Laura not far behind her. She opens it to revile… you guessed it! Hibari Kyoya! But he's in his normal clothes… a black jacket with a red t-shirt underneath and black trousers "Hey Kyoya." Patty and Laura grab onto her shoulders.

"_Meeting now_!" Patty and Laura drag Zara into her white living room.

**Zara's living room…**

"_Who was that guy Zara_?" says Laura and Patty nods. Zara blinks in confusion.

"_He's my boyfriend… I did say today was a bad day. We were meant to go to the theme park._" Patty and Laura hang of her shoulders and grin evilly.

"_Picture of friends please~_"

"_I don't have a choice._" Zara pulls out a picture of her new friends and gives it to Laura and Patty. Yamamoto on the far left… arm around Tsuna's neck and then Tsuna smiling with Gokudera smiling with his a peace sign. And the Zara in the middle with both peace signs out. On the far right is Kyoko smiling and holding Haru's hand… and Haru smiling. And standing in the middle next to Zara… sadly Hibari! But he's holding Zara by the waist. And there is Spanner and Irie Shouichi together… it toke Zara a while to get her cousin Spanner to visit… with his friend Irie.

"_Bowies; this guy is cute~_" *note: Laura's favourite word is Bowies… HAHA* Zara looks at the guy Laura us pointing to.

"_You mean Tsuna?_" Patty nods and smiles. Laura sighs while looking at the photo.

"_Bowies! This guy is hot._"

"_You mean Yamamoto?_" Laura nods and patty looks over the picture again.

"_Hey! That's my guy…_" Laura and Patty gasps.

"_Lucky gal…_"

"_You're lucky I don't steal his Tonfas and hit you both round the head with them._" Laura and Patty blink in confusion.

"_Tonfas_?"

"_His weapon…_"

"_Ohhhh~_" Hibari walked into the living room and dragged Zara back possessively.

"_Kyoya, what are you doing_?" Hibari kisses her forehead and then turns his attention back to the two blushing girls.

"She's mine now… Crazy Herbivores." Patty and Laura look at them both and blush.

"Hey Kyoya?" Hibari turns his head to Zara and puts his head on her's. "How did you know they both speak fluent Japanese?" Hibari Smirks and turns his vision to the too girls in front of him.

"I've seen these Herbivores before." Hibari gives them a death stare and Zara quickly covers his eyes.

"don't worry he's always like this." Zara smirks as Hibari pulls her hand off his face.

"They asked your Herbivore friends for directions…Hn…" Zara eyes her friends as Hibari wraps his arms around her waist. "and they should learn to _never_ take what belongs to me…Hn…" Zara just glared at Hibari and then back at her friends.

"I belonged to them first ya know." Hibari completely ignored Zara and continued to stare at her friends. "Idiot…" within seconds Hibari whacked Zara round the head with his present tonfas.

**Fin… for now…**


	13. vistiors and a theme park part 2

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 11**

Episode name: unexpected visitors… and a theme park! Part 2

English is when Zara is talking to her mother and friends. Or just swearing at anyone. Japanese is normal…

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Zara calls Hibari, Kyoya but when she's in class she calls him Hibari-Sempai.

"Hibari, you idiot." *Whack* the prefect landed a blow squarely on Zara's head with his beloved tonfas. "Ow, what was- uhm..." Her friends looked at the couple in shock. "Well...you know what a tonfa is now." Patty and Laura face palmed.

"Ouch..."

"Are they always this herbivorous?" The skylark sighed, using Zara's fluffy hair as a pillow.

"Maybe...they call me the weird one," Zara pouted.

"Hn. They are right." Zara glared.

"Oh yeah. Shoot. I almost forgot. Kyoya, I'm gonna call Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto to see if they wanna go to the amusement park with u-" A sharp glare from the cloud guardian, then his mouth was on top of hers, impairing her speech for the time being.

"Ngh..."

"Say another word, and I'll kill them all," the prefect said crossly as he released Zara's lips from his teeth. The disciplinary officer almost faltered and fell when Zara kicked him hard in the shins, but he didn't. After all, he was Hibari Kyoya, king of the carnivores.

"Let those herbivores entertain your other herbivore friends. We're going alone."

"I'll make sure you pay me back today, Kyou-chan~"

"What mess have I gotten myself into," Hibari muttered under his breath, trailing his hands in Zara's back pocket; a bold move which made Zara blush.

"I can call them, Hibari."

**Front garden / front door…**

'Tsuna first. Yamamoto and Gokudera will follow if he agrees,' Zara thought. She scrolled down her contacts until she reached 'TunaFish.' A devious thought played in her mind as she added the other two. Group call! Yamamoto was the first to pick up.

"Yo, Yamamoto~"

"Hey little Miss, haha!" Zara winced slightly at the nickname.

"How're you doing? And what's this call for, haha!"

"Nothing, I'm just bored, ne. What about you?"

"I'm in big~ trouble~!"

"Huh, why?"

"Hibari-san came around since we were going to the theme park and-" *Click.*

"H-hello? Zara-kun? Yamamoto?" Zara smiled and heard Yamamoto chuckle on the other end.

"Hey Tsuna-kun!"

"Yo Tsuna."

"H-Hey guys…" *Click.*

"Juudaime, you there?" Zara sighed at the overused nickname, which made Yamamoto laugh even harder.

"Mou, Gokudera, we're here too..." Zara pouted.

"Huh? Sorry Zara." Might as well get straight to the point, Zara thought.

"Guys, meet me at Kingdom."

"Wait a m-" Zara hung up, walking triumphantly back to her house.

**White living room…**

"We're going to the theme park, kya!" Laura and Patty jumped up and down happily, squealing all the while. Hibari's glare intensified.

"Sorry, Kyou-chan~"

"We're going to our first theme park in Japan, Patty!" Laura hugged her two best friends, spinning them around.

"I'm soooo happy, kya!"

"We know, Patty." Zara attempted to get out of the spinning circle, almost falling if not for Hibari catching her.

"Thanks." Zara walked over to the bleached white table, grabbing her bag, wallet, and keys. "I got the keys." Laura pointed to the door, screaming in delight and later in horror as Hibari attempted to shut her up by biting her to death.

**Kingdom Theme park…**

"Yay, we're here! ~" Zara's overactive best friends literally jumped out of the taxi screaming. Thank god Zara was strong enough to hold a murderous Hibari back from biting her friends to death. "I wanna go on the merry-go-round first!"

"No way, that's such a kiddy ride! We're going on the roller coasters first!" Laura screamed at Patty, holding a can of Pepsi Max in her hand. They then proceeded to fight over what ride they were going on first.

"There the herbivores go again..." Hibari looked around for the other three Mafioso's.

"OI, Zara!" The brunette turned around to see her three companions run towards her.

"Oh guys...heyya." Zara flashed a peace sign, her two curious friends leaning on her shoulders as they eyed the three guys.

"Who are these girls? Your cousins?" Gokudera stared at the girls, wondering why they were looking at them like pieces of meat.

"They're the problem I was talking 'bout. Patty and Laura," Zara introduced. Tsuna bowed in respect, Gokudera giving them a sour look, and Yamamoto cheerily waved.

"Nice to meet you, Laura-Chan, Patty-Chan." Patty smiled as Laura blushed at the baseball player.

"Tch...Whatever." The girls childishly stuck out their tongues at the dynamite user. "They're gonna die," Gokudera snarled, pulling out the smoking bombs.

"Maa, maa, Hayato, don't get all riled up over them, haha!"

"They're gonna die," Gokudera snarled, pulling out the smoking bombs.

"Maa, maa, Hayato, don't get all riled up over them, haha!" Zara rolled her eyes and took her hand to slap them each lightly on the cheek. Hibari stared amusedly.

"You could've used my tonfa."

"Too much work," Zara drawled.

"Hey, what was that for?" The pouty duo glared at Zara, who had taken it extremely well. "Can we go in already?" Zara sighed, hooking arms with the unwilling prefect and dragged him in the entrance.

"Are you coming or not?"

**Inside the theme park****...**

"Okay..." Everyone looked at Zara while she thought about how they would navigate the theme park without getting lost. "Groups...we need groups. Two groups of twos and one group of three." Hibari ripped out a tonfa, glaring at everyone.

"The omnivore's mine."

"Well, the groups are all set, haha! You two girls and us guys," Yamamoto cheerily said.

"Patty and Laura have no sense of direction. One of you guys are going to have to go with one of them."

"B-b-ut..."

"Yes Tsuna?"

"I-I don't have an s-sense of direction e-e-either..." Zara rolled her eyes and huffed impatiently.

"Then you go with patty and Gokudera. So there's the group of three." Zara looked at Laura and Yamamoto, who were excitedly talking about rollercoaster. "And the other group seems decided." Laura blushed as Zara gave her the thumbs up behind Yamamoto's back.

"Is everyone ready? Money...phone...map...your common sense..." Zara joked. Everyone stifled laughter and nodded as they held up their wallet and phone, but Gokudera, Laura, and Hibari held up their map. Well, Hibari looked like he was close to ripping the piece of paper up.

"Good! Let's head out...but return to the fish fountain at 5:30."

**Yamamoto and Laura…**

Laura and Yamamoto started to walk towards the rollercoaster but stopped along the way for some hotdogs, sitting on a nearby bench.

"Um...Yamamoto?" The baseball player looked up from his phone and turned his attention away from his hotdog. Laura began to play with her long silky hair nervously.

"Yeah Laura-Chan?"

"Um...shouldn't we exchange phone numbers...just in case we get lost or something?"

Yamamoto blinked and ate the last of his hotdog, swallowing before he answered.

"That's a great idea, haha!"

"I know." Laura and Yamamoto exchanged their phone numbers, the girl giggling as the friendly male touched her phone.

"Well, let's go then!"

"TO THE ROLLERCOASTER~!"

**Tsuna, Gokudera and Patty…**

"Merry-go-round!"

"Bumper cars!" The two were already bickering, and they have for the last ten minutes since they parted from the other groups.

"Um...Hayato-kun, can we go on the merry-go-round first?" Bumper cars always made the shy brunette nervous.

"Hai, Tenth!" Patty backed away from the silverette and closer to Tsuna, whispering her thanks in Tsuna's ear.

"No problem." They smile and make their way to the childish ride.

**Hibari and Zara…**

"Where to go next, Kyou-chan?" Hibari scanned the area for an interesting ride when something very big and tall caught his eye.

"Water log." Zara followed his gaze upwards to the freakishly tall ride.

"Um...you fall in the water and you get soaked right? ...Kyou-chan, anything that doesn't include water please?" She had unpleasant memories associated with water. Hibari paid no heed to his lover, dragging her to the water ride.

**End of the day… at the fish fountain…**

"Did everyone have fun?" The group nodded, even Hibari. Though it was such a small gesture that you would've missed it if you weren't looking for it. Patty and Laura showed their stuffed toys they won (well, Gokudera and Yamamoto won for them, and once when Tsuna got lucky).

"Never underestimate Yamamoto at aiming booths~ Haha!"

"See you tomorrow then, guys." Everyone set off in a different direction for home, Zara's two best friends trailing after the brunette girl. Hibari couldn't get out of there fast enough, since he's already obtained that goodnight kiss from Zara, there wasn't any reason for him to stay.

**Fin… for now…**

And many thanks to my friend Eve, who did the Grammar for the chapter! =D.


	14. Banned?

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode ****12**

Episode name: Banned!

English is when Zara is talking to her mother and friends. Or just swearing at anyone. Japanese is normal…

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Zara calls Hibari, Kyoya but when she's in class she calls him Hibari-Sempai.

"Class; we're having a math test today… hope you all studied." Everyone sighed but Zara. Math was her best subject and she had been forced help by Hibari.

'I soo ready…' Zara thought to herself. The teacher began handing out the test paper and Zara just had to get out her black bunny pencil case. 'I'm gonna show him that I can get 100%!' she thought again… enter evil laughing stage… in head. 'MHAHAHHAHAA~!'

"Ok you may all start." Zara looked over her paper and found it easy.

'12 x 12 = 144… I'm not dumb.' Zara's pages became a flash of light as she went through every question… and double checked!

"Done!" Zara stood up as her teacher walked over to her and checked her work.

"You may rest till the test if over." Zara sat down and rested her head on her deck.

'I'm bored~' she thought. She started to swing her legs up and down in boredom. 'why can't Kyoya be in my class? I could throw paper balls at him then…' Zara sighed as she sat still. 'I forgot I have a phone~ whoopee.' Zara got out her phone as she began to text Hibari. 'Hey Kyoya, its boring in class… and why I'm I banned from the D.C room!' sent.

Zara sat there just waiting for her phone to vibrate… and it finally it did after about five minutes. *frrrr~* 'finally~!' Zara looked over her text and she pouted at it.

'You and your herbivore friend bombed my room… you're banned till furrier notice…Hn…' That was why Gokudera wasn't in class… he was in hospital. Zara kicked her deck hard as she walked out her classroom.

"Miss Jones! Get back in here immediately!" Zara just gave him a death glare and went back to finding Hibari.

'That son-of-a-' Zara looked round her to see she's right outside the discipline community room. 'Get ready for hell Hibari-Sempai!'

Discipline community room…

Zara slammed the door open to revile Hibari lying down, reading a book. He gave her a quick glare then back down to his book. "you horrible, mean and selfish… and yet smexy; Perfect!" Hibari just 'Hns' her and got back to reading.

"Hn… you know me soo well." Zara was starting to get really irritated now.

"I take the smexy part back now…" Hibari groaned as he put down his plain black book and started walking over to her. "What? you gonna kick me out again?" Hibari just flicked her in the forehead and started carrying her to his black leather sofa. "I hate being picked up!" the perfect just threw her on it; making a *thump* sound once she made contact with it. "ouch… that really hurt." The skylark just leaned over her… trying to seduce her with his steel eyes. Zara went from cherry to scarlet. "Idiot perfect…" Hibari smirked as he kissed her neck. "K-Kyoya… I…l-love… you…" Hibari licked her neck and then licked her lips. Hibari smirked peacefully.

"love you… Omnivore." Hibari kissed her softly and let his hands wrap round her waist. Zara sighed at his saddened contact.

"Don't go too far again…" Hibari nuzzled up to her like a puppy.

"Hn… I wasn't planning too." Zara just hugged him around his neck as he kissed _her_ neck softly. "I'm glad… we got together…Hn…"

"I'm starting to regret it…" Hibari chuckled as he moved into a more snug position. His head on top of hers and legs intertwined.

"Hn…" Zara grinned as she buried her head into his chest.

"Kyoya?" Hibari looked down slightly.

"Hn… yeah?"

"I'm I no longer banned?" Hibari sighed…

"Yeah…" Zara started to calm down and slowly drift into a warm snooze. And so did Hibari… Lazy guy.

**About 6:30pm…**

Zara yawned as she woke up, and to find Hibari no where to be seen.

"Kyoya? Where you hiding?" Zara looked around to see nothing but an open window. "Biting someone to death I bet." Zara sighed as she walked towards the open window. "Wonder where everyone is…" Zara checked her phone massager and saw that no one was one was online. "I'll call the idiots…" Zara called Tsuna… no answer… "Ok then Gokudera." Zara also called Gokudera… no answer… "Fine… Hibari, you're next!" Zara then called Hibari… answered!

"What is it now Omnivore?" Zara hiccupped and covered her mouth.

"Where are you? Are you… *hiccup*… biting someone to death again?" Zara heard screaming from the other end of her phone. "I'll take that as a yes." Zara heard screaming… it was coming from the other side of the school. "I can *hiccup* hear screaming Kyoya."

"Hn… that's where I I'm… I'm almost done."

"hey Kyoya?"

"Hn…?"

"Have you seen Tsuna or *hiccup* Gokudera?" Hibari's sighed loud so she could hear it…

"You mean those Herbivores?"

"Y- *hiccup* Yeah… have you seen them? *hiccup*"

"Drink some water… there's some in my fridge…" Zara walked over to Hibari's dark purple fridge and grabbed some spring water. Zara toke a sip as she laid on the sofa. "I haven't seen them…"

"More like you haven't tried." Zara heard a groan from the other end. "And call the paramedics for the guys… I don't want to hear moaning and groaning."

"I already hear them from you." Zara became bright red and she almost choked on her water.

"Weird… last time I checked I was a virgin." Hibari sighed. "And could you look out for them… I'm bored Kyoya…"

"Then go home… the plant or kid sister of yours could help… with your boredom." Zara sighed as she heard the line die.

"Home or wait… who am I kidding? I can't wait for Kyoya. He'll takes forever~" Zara walked out of the discipline room and started to walk home.

Home… bedroom…

"Ok phone. I know you don't like me and I don't like you. But please~ let me contact Tsuna and Gokudera!" she tried the phone again… and it didn't work… "You really hate me… don't you?" Zara sighed as she laid on her bed… thinking… of what will happen tomorrow and if she'll ever find them.

**Fin… for now…**


	15. Ten years later…

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 13**

**Episode name: ten years later…**

English was when Zara was talking to her mother or friends… of just swearing at anyone. Japanese was normal…

By the way Zara dresses like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Zara calls Hibari, Kyoya but when she's in class she calls him Hibari-Sempai.

"Guys answer your god damn phones!" Zara threw her phone at Hibari who just leaned to the left to dodge. "For Pete sakes! First it was Tsuna and Gokudera! Now even Kyoko, Haru and Yamamoto aren't answering either!" Hibari sighed as he went back to his paperwork.

"Hn… go look for them if you're that worried."

"Ok bye-bye." Zara left for the door, making Hibari flinch.

"How did-" Zara slammed the door… now she's out searching.

**Park…**

"Hey guys! Come on out! I'm leaving in 3, 2 1-" Pink smoke. "Smoke *cough* doesn't *cough* smoke doesn't taste nice even if it's colored!" the pink smoke started to clear after about two minutes.

**Future… base hallway…**

"Za-Zara-Kun?" Zara turned to the voice and saw Tsuna and Gokudera staring at her. An anger mark appeared on Zara's forehead.

"You two pricks!" Zara whammed them both brutally on their head; they fell to the ground in pain. "You guys have no idea how many messages I left on your phones!" Tsuna and Gokudera gawked at her as she looked up and down the hallway. "Now where am I? This doesn't look like the park…" Tsuna sighed as he told Gokudera that she doesn't know she's in the future. Gokudera nudged Zara making her look at him.

"We're in the future stupid." Zara looked up and down. She didn't find anything weird.

"Nothing seems different idiot." Gokudera pulled out his dynamite but Tsuna held him back.

"Gokudera-kun you can't kill Zara."

"Fine!" Zara started to get pulled into a room by Gokudera.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Zara held her hand to her face like she was talking into a walkie-talkie. "SOS I've been caught by the enemy! SOS!"

"You don't own a walkie-talkie! And we're not the enemy!" Zara pouted as she looked around the room. Only to spot three people she knew.

**Future meeting room…**

"Yo~ Reborn… you still owe me a walkie-talkie…"

"Since when?"

"Since you were _training_ *finger signs* with Tsuna and threw _my_ *Zara pointed at her-self* walkie-talkie in the river!"

"Oh yeah… I remember now." Reborn threw a dark purple walkie-talkie at her and hit her square in the face. "Catch… idiot you're worst than No-Good-Tsuna."

"I'll take that as an insult…" Zara looked at Bianchi and smirked.

"You haven't aged a bit Bianchi, you're as young as ever" Bianchi smiled as she hugged Zara, and Gokudera fell to the ground hugging his stomach.

"Nice to see the little you Zara." Zara twitched in irritation.

"I'm not that small!" Zara jumped out of Bianchi's hold and towards the door. "And where the hell I'm I?" Tsuna turned to Reborn and he nodded.

"You're in the future… nine years and eleven months." Zara grinned evilly as she walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna give that perverted Future Hibari a piece of my mind!" Zara was pulled back into the room by Gokudera who hit her over the head with a square fist.

"Don't do anything stupid, idiot." Zara pouted as she looked round the room to see a grown up Futa.

"Oh my god… Futa you're grown up!" Zara ran to hug Futa and she succeeds.

"Zara-Chan… you haven't changed at all." Zara smiled as she gave Futa a big~ hugs. Futa blushed and turned to Tsuna and Gokudera. Zara looked at Reborn, Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Can I go kill future Hibari now?" Tsuna flinched and Gokudera lightly punched her arm as she released herself from Futa. "Well can I?" Reborn smiled as he jumped off his seat.

"Be my guest." Zara's evil grin grew larger as she marched towards the door.

"Wait- where is he?" Tsuna and Gokudera face palmed. "I'm getting reasonably good at making people face palm. Ha-ha." Reborn got out a green phone from… god-knows-where and started to call someone. In about two minutes Kusakabe appear at the door.

"Zara-Sama!" Zara stared at Kusakabe and sidestepped when he ran to hug her causing him to run straight into the wall.

"Did I say you could hug me?" Kusakabe sighed as he walked towards her and bowed to her. "And where is that perverted future Hibari?" Everyone in the room sweat dropped as Zara just stared at Kusakabe; waiting for his answer.

"Kyo-san? He's in his room, taking a nap." Zara sighed and sat down on a wooden chair.

"He hasn't changed over the years… has he?" Kusakabe sighed while he returned Zara's disappointed stare.

"Sadly not Zara-Sama…" an anger mark appeared on Zara's forehead again.

"And quit saying me '-Sama'! I'm Zara! Just Zara, all right." Kusakabe bowed to her as he walked towards the door.

"You wanted to see Kyo-san… right?" Zara's face light up at the sound of Hibari's last name.

"Hell yeah! He's in big~ trouble!" Zara dashed out the room dragging Kusakabe with her. "Kusakabe show me the way."

"Hai! Zara-Sama~" Kusakabe led the way to Hibari's side of the base, as Zara began to think of ways of torturing future Hibari.

**Back in the past…**

Hibari started searching for his girlfriend but had no luck. That is until he went to the park…

"Kyoya?" Hibari turned around to meet a grown up Zara. Her eyes had lightened slightly and her hair had grown slightly too. But her hair was much longer in the front than the back. "Ok~ younger Hibari… long time no see~" but she was as childish as ever.

"Hn… where's the fourteen year old you?" Older Zara sighed as she walked to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Most likely in the future… question Kyoya?" Hibari's eyes narrowed down on her.

"Hn… What is it Omnivore?" Zara smirked as he took a step back.

"Have you two done it yet?" Hibari blushed slightly as she looked up. "I must be going~" seconds later the older Zara disappeared leaving nothing behind.

**Hibari's side of the base…**

"He's in this room Zara-Sama. But you of all people must know what kind of mood he's in when he wakes up." Zara just grinned evilly as she put her hand on Hibari's door.

"I don't give a damn… this guy is toast." Zara had her hand on the Chinese styled door. "Kusakabe you may leave… wait- I order you to leave." Kusakabe sweat dropped as he walked to back to the Vongola's part of the base. "Prepare Hibari-Sempai…" Zara opened it to reveal a sleeping carnivore A.K.A Hibari.

**Hibari's and Zara's Bedroom…**

Zara chucked evilly and softly as she sat on the border of Hibari's bed; right next to him. "Strangely Hibari… you're really handsome when you're asleep… even if it's the older you…" Zara whispered to herself as she closed her eyes for a second. Zara yawned as she placed her right hand on his bed. "I should ask Kusakabe where my room is…" Zara was about to get up when a hand grabbed her arm and dragged her down onto the dark purple futon. "What the hell-"

"I'll bite you to death for disturbing my sleep." Zara looked down at the older and slightly pissed off Hibari.

"Hey older Hibari. Did ya have a good snooze?" Zara smiled while he rose from his lying position and embraced her. "Why do you always hug me; whenever you see me?" Hibari's slow and calm; green tea breath tickled Zara's face.

"I love you. That's why." Zara sat on his lap as she held his arms which were safely around her waist. "Hn… I will always love you… no matter what." Zara blushed lightly as she hid her face in the futons' covers.

"H-hey Hiba-"

"Kyoya…"

"O-Ok Kyoya… why can't I return to the future?" Hibari's eyes widened at Zara's question. He used Zara's head as a pillow… like always~

"I'm not sure… or should I say I don't know." Zara relaxed slightly in his arms.

"Ok then… how about this… where's my family?" Hibari smiled while tightening his grip around her waist.

"Don't worry. They are mostly likely asleep somewhere in the Vongola's base." Zara glanced up at the older Hibari.

"You mean they are with Tsuna and the Gang?"

"Yeah…Hn… with the useless Herbivores." Zara lightly punched him in the arm which made him chuckle. "Hn… childish as ever."

"I'm not childish! You're just an old man now…" Zara smirked while Hibari was starting to lose his temper.

"Hn… last time I checked your future-self was very pleased with last night…" that caught Zara's attention.

"what happened last night?" Hibari kissed her softly but leaned forwards to her ear.

"let's just say… you lost your virginity long long~ ago… before you turned sixteen…" Zara's eyes widened and she slowly backed away from Hibari till she hit a stone wall.

"Liar! Liar, liar, liar, you big fat lair!" Hibari raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Hibari walked over to the now curled up Zara and picked her up. "You're a lair Hiba-"

"Hn… Kyoya…"

"Fine… you're a liar Kyoya" Hibari smirked as he placed her on his bed.

"I'm not laying… its true." Zara slowly opened her eyes and glared up angrily at Hibari. "Don't blame me…" Zara turned to her left; showing her back to Hibari. He sighed. "Hn… you sleep here. You've always slept here, always have and always will." Zara shuffled away from Hibari but he pulled her closer.

"I failed… miserably." Hibari smirked as his jaw dug into her shoulder… and she yelped in pain. "Ouch Kyoya that hurts~" Kyoya shifted a little bit; making his jaw stop digging into her.

"Hn… gets some sleep…"

"Hai Hibari-senpai~" Zara smiled as she made her-self comfortable by rolling over closer to him. "Sweet dreams…" Zara whispered… hoping Hibari didn't hear her.

"Sweet dreams…Hn… I'll be dreaming of you then Omnivore…" Zara blushed scarlet as she cutely hid her head into his chest. "Night Omnivore." Zara nodded.

**Fin… for now**


	16. Excape Kyoya's Base!

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 14**

Episode name: mission: escape Kyoya's Base!

English is when Zara is talking to her mother and friends. Or just swearing at anyone. Japanese is normal…

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Zara calls Hibari, Kyoya but when she's in class she calls him Hibari-Sempai.

Hello~ everyone~ I'm trying first person pov! Let's see how it works out!

* * *

*Yawn* I yawned… "Morning world…" I turned sideways so I could get some more sleep 'duh'.

"Hn… morning…" wait- I know that 'Hn…'! I look up and saw Hibari's steel eyes looking down on me.

"What-the-hell are you doing in my room?" Hibari twitched at my loud voice. And he sighed as he buried his head into mine.

"I sleep here too, Omnivore…" I swear I'm blushing… oh yeah~ I went to the future… I'm I really that stupid? I rolled over to face the wall… soon I got bored of the wall and rolled back over to face him.

"M-morning then…" Hibari sighed as he sat up.

"I don't get why your soo embarrassed…" I sat up quickly, while I banged into his hand; which was reaching to stroke my head I bet.

"Ouch~" Hibari smiled as he walked towards the door. But he looked back at me while I sat up properly.

"If you get hungry just ask Kusakabe to make you something to eat." Hibari started to close the door but I shouted to ask him something.

"Can I visit Tsuna and the gang while you're gone?" Hibari froze then looked at me.

"No…" what a bold answer… just a no! Why not!

"Then why not!" Hibari gave me a death glare that made me fall back onto the futon.

"No means NO." Hibari is sooo not a morning person…

Ok I hate first pov I'm changing back to third.

Zara stuck her head out the door and looked around for Hibari. She didn't find him so she walked outside and headed for the door to Vongola base. 'Bingo.' She thought as she grabbed the handle.

"Zara-sama what are you doing?" Zara quickly turned round to face Kusakabe.

"H-Hey Kusakabe… I was going to… find Kyoko and ask if she had any cake." Zara faked a smile as Kusakabe nodded and turned to the door.

"I'll ask her for you. You stay here. Kyo-san would get worried if you walked around the base by your-self." Zara sadly nodded as he walked out the door. 'I'll just wait five minutes once he left and I'll go play with Tsuna or Gokudera.' Zara thought to her. Once Kusakabe left she tried the door. It was locked!

"Danm you, Kusakabe!" Zara screamed and started to walk around the base till she found an air shack… she had an idea. Zara started to crawl through it and she looked through an opening and saw the kitchen. She then saw Kusakabe leave with a box of cake in it. "Yeah you better walk away…" Zara felt the air shack wobble.

* * *

**Vongola's Kitchen****…**

"Oh danm it…" seconds later… "Meant as well fall screaming…" she fell and screamed as she landed on a soft bag of flour."Yuck~" Zara was completely covered in flour… Kyoko and Haru crowded round her.

"Zara-kun you ok?"

"Hahi, are you ok Zara-san?" Zara stood up and cheered leaving Haru and Kyoko very confused.

"I'm out of Kyoya's Base Hooray~" Zara stood still and started to think. "I should tell Tsuna to clean the air shacks once in a while… it's horrid up there." Kyoko and Haru started to giggle as Zara stood there completely covered in flour. "EWWW~ I'm floury!" Then Kyoko and Haru feel to their knee laughing their heads off!

"Zara-kun! your sooo funny~!"

"I second that Kyoko-chan~!" Zara looked at them, very~ confused.

"Huh?" Zara looked around the kitchen and then back at Kyoko and Haru. "Hey guys… where Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto?" Kyoko and Haru stopped laughing and looked at the door.

"They should be training right about now."

"Oh~ the Mafia game again." Zara walked out the kitchen door and went looking for Tsuna… he must have a cool~ trainer.

* * *

**Tsuna's Training area…**

Zara peeped through the door to see Tsuna fighting someone… gladly she can hear them… wait a minute is that the Namimori anthem I hear! Zara opened the door a little be more to see Hibari '(future Hibari)' talking into his phone. What-the-hell Hibari was Tsuna's trainer? Zara fell backwards as she heard Hibari sigh her name. She must have been thinking 'I'm dead…' Hibari looked at the door and started walking towards it. Zara quickly turned around and started to run. She soon found a door and went straight into it.

* * *

**Vongola Library…**

Zara quickly jumped over the deck which was standing in the middle of the room… she heard the door open and quickly looked over it to see Hibari looking around the room. Zara thought to herself 'Danm, Danm, Danm, Danm and DANM!' Hibari started to walk around the library and looked in every row of books. He smirked to himself.

"Hn… I know you're here Zara." Oh double danm! Zara started to crawl away from the deck when Hibari pasted it. Her breathing became heavy as she stood up and Tipp toed towards the door. Zara held her breath when she opened the door and slowly walked out of library. 'Almost there' she thought as she slowly closed it. After about ten steps away from the door she ran back to Tsuna's Training room. She ran into the room and hugged Tsuna.

* * *

**Tsuna's Training area…**

"Yo~ Tuna~" Tsuna blushed as he unattached himself from her.

"W-Why are you here Zara? Hibari-san will be m-mad if he sees you…" Tsuna flinched when the door opened. But it wasn't Hibari who stepped in. It was Kyoko with some drinks. "Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko smiled as she brought over the drinks.

"Hey Tsu-kun~ Zara-kun~ I brought you both drinks." Zara smiled at Kyoko.

"Hey Kyoko. How ya know I'd go look for Tsuna first?" Kyoko gave Zara and Tsuna their drinks and sat down. Zara and Tsuna followed.

"It was kinder a guess really…" Zara laughed while Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Th-Thanks for the drinks Kyoko-chan." Kyoko shook her head.

"No~ you're working hard. You should take a rest once in a while." Zara started to sip her drink while Tsuna blushed and then he started to slurp it all down. "You like it guys? Haru and I just made it." Zara nodded straight away while Tsuna agreed with me.

"It's great Kyoko. Thanks and tell Haru I said thanks." Kyoko nods as she looked to Tsuna.

"Um… it's good Kyoko." *BANG* Zara gulped as she turned towards the door. Hibari was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Kyoya~" Hibari sighed as he walked over to the trio and grabbed Zara by her collar. "h-Hey wh-" Hibari then clashed his lips into hers and he wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Ngh…" Kyoko and Tsuna flashed red as they witness the scene in front of them.

"We um… Gotta go! Seeya…" Kyoko and Tsuna ran out the training room as fast as they little legs could take them. As they separated from their kiss, Hibari glanced at the door as it slowly closed itself; he smirked. Zara started to slowly open her dark green eyes… as she did, Hibari embraced her closely.

"Kyoya…?" Hibari held her hand as he started to drag her out the room.

* * *

**Hibari's Base… Hibari and Zara's room…**

"H-Hey Kyoya-!" Hibari threw Zara onto their bed… she let out a soft 'F*ck' as she landed. "That hurt! What-the-hell is this thing made- HEY! Kyoya-!" Zara blushed like hell when Hibari toke off his purple shirt. "Put it back on you pervert!" Hibari smirked as he threw his shirt to the side of the room and started to walk over to Zara. He sat in front of Zara and leaned towards her. "Hey-" Zara became silent as Hibari pressed his lips against her's. "Ngh…" Zara felt Hibari fall on top of her and his hands place beside her waist. Zara and Hibari kept the kiss going even when Hibari threw the covers over her. Hibari laid down beside her… still kissing. He grabbed the back of her neck as he broke the kiss. He softly kissed her neck and whispered to her-

"Get some rest… I'll be fighting next week." He kissed her softly as he held her close. Zara started to think about what he meant about fighting? He did fight the idiots at their school… but he wasn't in school anymore… she thinks.

"Hey Kyoya?" Hibari kissed her neck as he looked into her eyes. "Where are you fighting?" Hibari rose towards her face and kissed her nose.

"Hn… Millefiore…" Zara blinked at him as she stared into his eyes.

"Mil-Millefiore? Who are they?" Zara gave Hibari a confused look and he looked away.

"Millefiore… an organisation of people who want to kill you and me. And they want to change the world… in a cruel and wicked way." Hibari shuddered on the last line… Zara's eyes went blank as she fell down the bed.

"Y-Your kidding me…right?" Zara's eyes stayed blank as she looked up at Hibari. He held his breathe as he said sadly.

"I'm not…I'm sorry…Hn…" Zara shed a tear as she stood up.

"I-I'm going…" Zara toke a step away before she was pulled back down. Hibari wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear…

"It's gonna be ok… don't worry about a thing." she shed another tear… and one tear lend to another, and another and another.

"Kyoya… *tear* don't die…" the Carnivore smirked as he held her close.

"I wasn't planning to." She sniffed while slowly closing her eye.

"Good… hey Kyoya… promise your tell me about my older-self tomorrow?" as Zara breathed in and excelled calmly, he kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Hn… I promise." She held her hand up and showed him her pinkie.

"Pinkie swears?" the raven haired adult stared confused at her little pinkie. "Well?" She slowly lowered her pinkie and pouted. Hibari suddenly grabbed her hand and then interned their pinkie~

"Sleep…Hn… now" Zara soon fell into a deep sleep while she unconsciously snuggled up to Hibari.

**Fin…for now…**


	17. secret training… don't tell Kyoya

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 1****5**

Episode name: secret training… not tell Kyoya.

English is when Zara is talking to her mother and friends. Or just swearing at anyone. Japanese is normal…

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Zara calls Hibari, Kyoya but when she's in class she calls him Hibari-Sempai.

they are now it the future!

* * *

As Zara started to wakeup she heard a loud crash.

"What ever I broke I didn't do it!" she screamed. Then she looked round the bare room to see a bright white box with a red rose design on the top of it. She stared draggers as she slowly opened it. She peered inside the box: it reviled two rings and three white boxes: one ring had a wolf outline around it with a white gem in the middle of it and the other had a chain like pattern going around it with a clear glass like pearl. One of the boxes had some wolf paw prints on each of its sides, the 2nd one has a bunny face on it and the 3rd had slashes in the sides. She stared at it like it was a mini Hibari neko. LOL

It also reviled: a photo-album and a bag of cherries. "I have an unlimited supply of cherries!" she glares at them for a few seconds "I really wish I do…" She slowly lifted the photo album with care and she carefully opened it; hoping it wasn't fragile. She peered inside, the first thing she saw was a picture of the younger Hibari; holding a sign… it read 'Zara and Hibari web-show.' Zara started to laugh at the thought of having a web-show with Hibari. He would most likely kill the people who wrote a bad comment on it. Zara toke a closer look at the photo and saw Hibari smiling in it. She couldn't help but smile back. She turned the next page and saw her-self and Tsuna. Tsuna was blushing slightly while Zara showed off her peace sighs. She turned the next page which had two photos; side by side. The first one was off… Tsuna and Laura! I thought she liked Yamamoto! It looked like they were on a date or something; they _**were**_ holding hands. Zara ate a cherry as she looked at the other photo. It was of Patty, Tsuna and Spanner. Patty was blushing while astonishingly Tsuna **wasn't**! She rubbed her eyes and stared at the photo again. He really wasn't! Spanner was holding Patty's hand and smiling with a lollipop in his mouth.

Zara smiled as I heard the door open; she looked up to see Hibari, she smiled as he sat behind her. "Morning Kyoya~" she said to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist, purposely dragging her onto his lap. She quickly grabbed the box as he pulled her back.

"Morning…" he yawned to her while staring at the box which was lying on her lap, "…Why have you got that?" he glared at the white box as she held up the photo album.

"I wanted to have a look." She smiled as she skipped a few pages and landed on a present/TYL picture. "Who's she?" Zara demanded as she pointed to a woman with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"She's you, Omnivore." Zara eyes widened as she held his hand.

"Soo why to I look fat then?" he sighed as his breathe tickled her ear.

"Your pregnant… are you blind?" Hibari waved a hand in front of her face as she quickly held it.

"How far?" Hibari smirked as he kissed her cheek.

"Hn… Four months." Hibari tightened his grip on her smooth hand which made her blink. "I hate his godfather."

"Godfather? Who's the godfather?" he smiled as he caressed her cheek.

"Hn…I'm not telling." Zara punched _his_ cheek while she looked closely at the picture. Hibari holding future Zara's hand while she held her slightly fat stomach.

"Then what gender is it?"

"It's going to be a boy." Zara's smile faded from her face as she stared at the bruise on the future Zara's tummy.

"That's bad~" Zara shifted in her sit/Hibari's lap. "Seeing how big the bruise is; he's gonna turn out like you Kyoya." Hibari stole one of Zara's cherries and threw it into his mouth. "Hey my cherry!" He covered her mouth with his pale hand and she failed to get out of his grasp. "Fine; keep it then." *slide* the door opened and they found Kusakabe standing in the door way.

"Kyo-san, it's time for Tsuna-san's training." Hibari sighed as he stood up.

"Kusakabe…"

"Hai." Hibari stalked towards the door but looked back on Zara as she smiled and waved to him. He blushed slightly but didn't let them see.

"Hn… Keep a close eye on Zara… she's clever and sly." Hibari marched out the room leaving Kusakabe confused.

"Give me less trouble then yesterday please, Zara-sama." Kusakabe pleaded to Zara as she smiled evilly.

"No promises." Zara grinned while Kusakabe left her alone in the room. "I have a plan anyway~"

* * *

**Vongola's hallway…**

"I'm soo good at escaping~" Zara skipped through the Vongola's halls till she reached one of the meeting rooms. "Hello~ anyone in here~?"

* * *

**Vongola's meeting room…**

"I said 'anyone in here~'!" her voice echoed the room, till someone came up behind her.

"Ciao-su." She turned round to face Reborn.

"Hey Reborn, I need a trainer." Reborn's hat shadowed his face as he spoke.

"Doesn't Hibari know?" She shook her head. "Well I have a trainer for you." Zara blinked then turned her head.

"W-Who?" Reborn smiled before he pointed to the door. "Lal mirch, come in." Lal stepped through the door and glared at Zara. She turned to Reborn and sighed.

"I'm training _her_?" Zara glared back.

"'_Her'_ has a name you know." Lal and Zara started a staring contest till Reborn butted in.

"Enough; Lal you_ will_ be training her, so get along." Lal and Zara turned away from each other. "Now get training. Zara did you bring your rings and box weapons?" Zara nodded as she held them out in front of Reborn. "Interesting… Lal guide the way to her training room."

"Tck... come on." Zara quickly followed after Lal as she left the room.

* * *

**Zara's Training room…**

"Soo~ what we doing today~?" Zara questioned Lal as she got out her boxes and rings. Lal turned to Zara as she pointed to her.

"Light your flame." Zara tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm not aloud near a lighter … Kyoya thinks I'll burn my-self… he's probably right." Lal sighed as she marched over to her. She grabbed her hand and forced the rings onto her right hand. The wolf ring on her index finger and the chain ring on her middle finger.

"Light your dying-will flame!" Zara blinked at her rings.

"How?" Lal face palmed. She showed Zara her flame and explained how. "Okay~" Zara tried to light her rings by thinking of beating the Millefiore and saving her family. One of her rings which was the wolf; shone very bright while the chain one had only a little white flame.

"Ok, now insert your bright white flame into the wolf box first." Zara nodded and inserted her white flame into the wolf box.

"Come on out!" the box opened and an animal plopped out. "Cool a snow wolf!" A large Arctic wolf with white flames coming out its ears stood in front of Zara and lowered its head. "Wow it bowed." Zara bowed to the wolf as it stood up right.

"It's an arctic wolf." The wolf turned to Lal and bowed. Lal returned its bow and faced Zara. "Learn to fight along it; it's a pack animal so it should be easy." Zara pouted as she started to stoke the wolf.

"I thought you were my trainer, so why aren't you training me?" Lal's glare went right through Zara and she didn't even notice… yet the wolf did and growled at Lal. Lal looked away from them both and stared at her other boxes.

"I am; ok then try and attack me with your wolf." Zara pouted as she looked at her wolf.

"This wolf has a name you know." Lal chuckles as she looked at the wolf going round and round Zara.

"And that would that be…?" Zara smiled.

"Yuki~" the wolf howled showing it like its name. Zara patted the wolf on the head. "Good boy~" Lal sighed as she opened her own box weapon… which was a big~ bug! "Wow… that's a big~ bug… can Yuki kill it?" Zara asked her as Yuki had a sadistic smile on his face. Lal shock her head while she grabbed Zara's arm; Yuki growled a Lal.

"Shh puppy; Zara open your chain box now." Zara nodded as she lit her other ring. The flame was weak but she was sure it would work. She pushed her flame into the box and a bright white light appeared and placed it self in Zara's hands. Nunchucks?

"What-the-hell Lal?" Lal shrugged while Yuki licked the nunchucks and rubbed his head against Zara's leg. "What's up Yuki?" His bark suddenly made the nunchucks catch on fire! "LAL HELP! HELP! HELP!" Lal started to laugh while Zara slowly calmed down.

"They w-won't hurt you… they are dying-will flames." Zara gripped onto the nunchucks and swung one at Lal. "Hey-" Zara tried again but Lal back flipped away.

"Yuki! Plan one!"

"Plan one! You didn't get to plan!" Zara smirked as Yuki drove into an attack, but just bit Lal's arm. "Ngh… get off me you mutt!" Lal kicked Yuki in the chest sending him backwards Lal's arm started to bleed wildly, she tied a bandage around her wound. Lal looked at Zara and noticed her eyes had gone pure violet. "Zara…?" Zara smirked as she fell onto Yuki. "… Zara…"

"Awoooo~" Yuki howled. Lal started to walk towards the wolf and knocked-out Zara. "Grrr…" He growled possessively as Lal started to advanced forwards towards them.

Lal reached out her hand towards Zara. Yuki backed away from her… but Lal grabbed Zara and her box weapons and pushed a bottom which was on top of them both. "Return. Yuki, Nunchucks." Without warning Yuki and Zara's nunchucks were sucked back into their boxes. Lal marched towards the door with Zara hanging over her shoulder.

* * *

**Hibari's base…**

*Knock-Knock* Kusakabe walked towards the door that linked Hibari's base to the Vongola's base.

"Hai- Zara-Sama!" Lal handed over Zara to Kusakabe. Zara was fast asleep while her hands refused to yet go of her boxes. "Thank you Lal mirch!" Lal mirch sighed heavy before walking off, back into the Vongola's base. "More trouble than yesterday… Kyo-san is worried sick…" Kusakabe marched back into the base… trying not to think of what Hibari will say/do!

* * *

**Fin…for now…!**


	18. Homesick

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 16**

**Episode name: Home-sick…**

**English is Italics or just swearing at anyone. Japanese is normal…**

**BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Zara calls Hibari, Kyoya but when she's in class she calls him Hibari-Sempai.**

* * *

Zara yawned as she sat up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she heard a strong and seductive voice by the doorway.

"Morning… trouble-maker…" Zara shook herself in the bed as she slowly followed the voice back to its owner.

"M-Morning Kyoya~" She said in a slurry voice. Hibari stood there and crossed his arms. He was dressed in his suit with the purple dress shirt.

"Hn…" Zara slowly placed an arm around her stomach and leaned forwards slightly. She gritted her teeth as she other hand tugged the covers. Hibari looked at her wide-eyed. He sat besides her but had him glaring at her.

"I feel… h-home…sick… Kyoya…" Hibari flinched slightly as he placed his hand on her head. She looked up at him as he ruffled her bed-hair. "K-Kyoya! My bed-head is bad enough!" Hibari smirked lightly as he gently pulled her head down onto his lap. He stroked her head lightly as she slowly closed her eyes. "Kyoya when… when do I get to go home?" Hibari's hand stopped for a second but continued as she turned over. She gazed into her lover's blue-steel eyes as his eyes scanned across the room. When his eyes returned back to hers; he sighed lightly.

"I'm not sure… but soon." Her hands gripped onto the ends of his suit and tightened slightly. "Don't worry. I'll forget what happened yesterday… if-" Zara stared at him slightly interested. "You're good today… and don't get in the way of Sawada's training. Understand?" Zara nodded as she hugged him around his waist with her head against his hard chest.

"And promise me you won't kill him." Hibari caressed her cheek as she tightened her grip around him. "Promise…" She whimpered as she said in his chest.

"Hn…" Zara leaned back and grabbed his arm. She held his hand while she kissed his knuckle.

"I wish you luck," She leaned towards his face and pecked him on the cheek. "And have a good day." She smiled as Hibari wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her near. He pecked her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"Love you," She blushed slightly as he drew her into a tight kiss. He drew back so she could catch her breath once again. "And you're my property remember that." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"When wasn't I?" She kissed him softly as she pulled her hands back. He did the same and stood up bringing her with him. "Going to train already?" She pouted as Hibari ruffled her still messy hair. She smiled then went straight back to pouting. "Jerky… chicken jerky by that." Hibari smiled as he entwined his hand with hers.

"I thought I was beef jerky," He joked with her as she smiled. "And… I promise we're have dinner together." Zara smiled sadly as he pecked her cheek and walked out the room. Closing the door behind him he muttered to her.

"I promise…Hn." Zara stood in the middle of the room till she drew out her purple cell phone. She sat down quietly and started to go through her photos but stopped to look at her background picture. Herself and Hibari sleeping half-way through a chick-flick movie. 'Sex in the city' Zara wasn't a shopping and movie loving person. But when it came to cartoon movies, which had Pokemon or Digimon in it. She would watch them non-stop for hours!

She smiled at Hibari's peaceful sleeping face and his arm which refused to leave Zara's shoulder. She went straight into her photo file and looked at many of the photos; Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera having an eating contest. Gokudera won but threw up afterwards haha! Kyoko, Haru and Zara were shopping in one picture, well Zara trying to escape the shopping centre but Kyoko and Haru held her back while holding girly pink and blue dresses in their spare hand. Also a picture of when they all went to the theme park with Laura and Patty. Laura and Patty were holding hand with Yamamoto and Tsuna. Gokudera fighting with them, both girls were sticking their tongues out at him.

Hibari and Zara standing at the side smiling and holding hands while Hibari landed a kiss on her lips. Zara smiled as she turned her phone off and started to swing her black bunny key-ring round but soon stopped. She sighed as she walked towards the dark pine closet, which she just noticed. She opened it up and saw many types of clothing. From formal wear to casual wear to swim wear. She smiled as she pulled out some clothes. She wore; black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a purple flaming skull in the middle, with many smaller skulls around it, black cargo boots and finally a purple beret. She smiled, as she looked herself over in the mirror. She marched out the room and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

**Hibari's base Kitchen…**

"Good~ Morning~ Kusakabe~" Zara sang as she casually entered the kitchen. Kusakabe looked away from the stove and turned it off.

"Good morning Zara-sama. Did you sleep well?" Zara smiled as she saw Kusakabe walk over to her with a plate in his hands. He placed the plate in her hands then walked back to the stove.

"I slept pretty well, thanks for asking~" He smiled as he saw Zara walk over to the table which sat in the middle of the room. She sat down and grabbed a knife and fork from their holders. "Thanks for the food~" she smiled as she drove her fork into her pancakes. She brought it to her mouth and smiled as she bit into it.

"You like the white chocolate pancakes? Zara-sama?" Zara nodded as she bit into another one.

"Hey Kusakabe…" He looked up from cooking some eggs.

"Hai." He brought over a plate with his food on and sat opposite her.

"How's the beef jerky doing?" A question mark appeared above his head.

"Excuse me?" She laughed as she finished off her pancakes.

"Haha it's a private joke… Hibari is the beef jerky~" she laughed as she began to wash her plate, knife and fork. "Haha~ how Tsuna's training coming along anyway?" Kusakabe smiled as he walked over and started to wash up too.

"It's going great. Kyo-san said that Sawada-san has improved once… I think…" Zara and Kusakabe sweat-dropped while Zara put away her dishes, washing them up. Zara walked towards the door and said when she opened it.

"See yah later Kusakabe~" Kusakabe quickly turned to her noticing that she's leaving.

"H-Hey wait-!" *Slam* "oh-no… not again…" He swiftly ran out the room and after Zara… again…

* * *

**Vongola base, hallway…**

Zara started to skip… and I mean skip down the deserted hallway till-

"Hahi! Kyoko-chan!" Zara flinched then made a sharp left turn and started to run towards the scream.

"Kyoko, Haru! You ok!" Zara ran into the Vongola's kitchen and saw Kyoko sitting on the floor with lots of scattered ingredients around her and she saw Haru trying to help Kyoko out.

"Zara-kun!" they said in union as they saw Zara standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Vongola's kitchen…**

"What are you two doing?" Zara yelled at them as they both stood up and started to pick up all the ingredients.

"Hahi! Making a cake for everyone like we did back home! Why do you ask?" Zara face-palmed as they set everything on the kitchen counter. They turned around and faced her.

"Zara-kun do you want to join?" She thought about it for a minute or two but nodded in the end. The two overjoyed girls grabbed Zara's wrists and dragged her over towards the counter. They put an apron on her, which had to be pink and blue… oh joy

"Why pink… god why?" Kyoko and Haru smiled as they bought out a fat cooking book.

"OK~ cakes page 67." Zara yawned as they skipped through the book till they reached page 67. "Found it~ hmm… which cake should we make?" They gazed at the book thinking Zara sighed as she pointed to a picture.

"How about a chocolate devil cake?" Zara asked the two who just giggled and nodded at the same time.

"Yeah that sounds great~!"

* * *

**An hour and half later…**

"Phew~. That was hard work~" Haru sat down completely beat. Kyoko and Zara nodded in agreement. The oven bell beeped announcing it's finished. Zara ran to the oven and took out the cake.

"Wow~ that looks great!" Zara placed the cake down as I–pin started to icy it. Where did she come from? 'Oh well…' Zara glanced at the clock and swore lightly.

"Oh damn… Kyoya is gonna kill me…" Zara face-palmed. "I should have checked the time earlier! He's right I get distracted easil- Oh that looks great I-pin!" I-pin blushed as she handed her the spatula. Zara looked at the clock again.

"Zara-kun you should get back before you're in even more trouble but remember to visit sometimes. Ok?" Zara nodded as she watched Haru cut three pieces out of the cake.

"Here Zara-kun. For Hibari-san, Kusakabe-san and yourself. Thanks for the hard work!" Zara thanked the three of them for the great time. She quickly wrapped the pieces and dashed out the room almost knocking over Tsuna.

"Sorry Tsuna~!" she patted him on the head and ran towards Hibari's base.

* * *

**Hibari's base tearoom…**

"Good afternoon people of the planet, Earth~" Zara sang in the doorway as she felt eyes gaze upon her.

"Zara-sama!" She smiled at Kusakabe as she walked over to Hibari who was casually drinking his tea. He glared at her, which made her stop in her tracks.

"Stop running off…" Zara placed the cake pieces beside her as she sat beside him.

"Sorry, sorry~" Zara grabbed a piece and threw it to Kusakabe. "Catch! Kusakabe~" She sang as he caught it. "Bingo." She grabbed her piece and took a bite out of it. "Taste better than I thought…. Oh right!" Zara quickly got out Hibari's piece, broke part of it off and pressed it against his lips. "Say 'Ahh~' Kyoya~" Kusakabe sweat dropped as he walked out the room; But said thank you before he left.

"Hn…" He opened his mouth while Zara dropped the cake piece in.

"Soo~ how is it? The girls and I made it that's what I was doing when I left… again." She sweat-dropped as she looked down slightly and noticed her fingers were covered in chocolate icing. "Oh… be right back… I'm covered in choco-" Zara was about to stand up but Hibari grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Don't waste it…" He licked her fingers, leaving them chocolate free. She blushed as she closed her eyes tight… she felt her fingers enter his moist cavern and his tongue wrap around them. Her face went scarlet as Hibari drew her closer.

"K-K-Kyoya! Q-quit it… this is embarrassing!" She shuddered as she pulled her fingers out his mouth. Hibari sighed as he pulled her onto his lap. "Kyoya let me go… I'm tried" She whined as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Sleep here then…" She sighed as she moved slightly in his lap.

"I can't… your grip around me hurts…" She said as she felt Hibari loosen his grip.

"Hn…" Zara quickly closed her eyes as she felt Hibari shift. When she opened them again; Hibari was walking towards the door… she gripped onto his kimono as he opened the door.

"H-Hey tell me when you get up next time!" He smiled as he walked along the hallway and opened the door to their bedroom.

* * *

**Zara's and Hibari's Bedroom…**

"Get changed and get to sleep…" Zara nodded as she was put down. She then walked towards the wardrobe and opened it up silently. She grabbed some PJs, which were long bottoms and a tank-top which were red with purple strips.

"Uh… Kyoya… turn round." She ordered him as he covered his eyes and pulled a pillow over his face. "Oh yeah… your in bed." She quickly got changed and sat at the end of the bed. Zara yawned as Hibari threw a pillow at her head. "Hey! What was that for?" She yelled at him as he reached over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Come…" He said in a seductive voice. She blushed as he pulled her over towards him and kissed her lightly.

"Kyoya…"

"Hn…?" She looked up at him and yet her head fall against him.

"Why do I feel like I'm cheating on the younger Hibari…? I miss him…" He smiled while he started to lie down.

"Don't worry… You'll see him soon…" She snuggled up to him as she started to feel dozily.

"Night… Sweet dreams…" She felt his arms wrap around her as she started to fall asleep.

"Sweet dream…"

* * *

**Fin… for now…!**


	19. The raid and returning

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 1****7**

* * *

Episode name: The raid and returning.

English is Italics or just swearing at anyone. Japanese is normal…

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Zara calls Hibari, Kyoya but when she's in class she calls him Hibari-Sempai.

* * *

**A week later…**

"Morning… Kyoya…?" Zara straightened up in her bed as she looked round the room and saw no-one… not even her lucky white box that contained her rings and boxes. "Hello~ is anyone here?" She steadily stood up in some PJs which were just plain black and twice her size… I think they belonged to Hibari. "Kusakabe? Kyoya? Anyone?" She stepped forwards and slowly opened the door. She gradually popped her head out the door to look outside. "I'm alone… aren't I?" She quickly started to walk towards the Vongola's base… hoping to find somebody.

* * *

**Vongola's base…**** kitchen…**

"Hello, Anyone here?" She carefully peered inside the Vongola's kitchen, hoping to scare someone but she only saw Kyoko and Haru baking.

"Zara-kun~" They said in union as Zara casually walked in.

"Yo~ where is everybody?" Haru and Kyoko looked at each other then looked back to her.

"Their out right now… they should be back soon…" Zara saw them both… they were close to crying but she hugged them softly before the waterworks started… she never hugged anyone like that but Hibari!

"Haru Kyoko… I'm sorry…" Zara could only think of one thing… 'The raid.'

"Huh? What's wrong Zara? Why are you sorry?" THEY SAID IN UNION! Zara shook her head, mentally kicked herself and looked round the kitchen.

"Hahi! Zara you're still in your PJs!" Zara laughed as she stalked towards the door.

"I'll be taking a nap if ya need me." Haru and Kyoko giggled as they waved to her.

"Seeya later then… Have a nice nap!" Zara nodded as she left the room silently for once in her life. Haru and Kyoko pouted as her happy aura left the room completely.

* * *

**Hibari's base… bedroom…**

"Where is everybody~?" Zara screamed through the base as she fell onto her bed. "Why does god hate me so much~?" She screamed into her pillow as her eyes refused to stay open. *Yawn* within seconds she had fallen asleep… probably tired from all the screaming…

* * *

**About 4 hours later… 4:23pm…**

*Yawn* "What a good sleep~" Zara said as she rubbed her eyes sleepy.

"Hn… Toke you long enough." Zara froze… she slowly removed her hands from her eyes and looked upwards to see Hibari frowning down on her.

"K-Kyoya…" Zara's eyes started to well up as she hugged him. "Kyoya!" She sobbed into his school uniform as he stared blankly at her. "I…" She looked up at him with watery eyes. His eyes widened as he held her close.

"What did you do this time?" She shook her head as she punched Hibari chest.

"I didn't do anything! Why the hell are you here?" Hibari sighed as he stood up and walked towards the door. "I d-didn't say I wanted you to leave!" He smiled as he walked back and pulled her up.

"We're going; Now." She looked at him and then the door. "… go get changed first." She quickly got changed into her normal white jeans and purple hoodie. "Go. Now."

"Huh? We're leaving already!" He looked back at her as he continued to walk outside.

* * *

**Irie Shouichi lab…**

"Where are you taking me? Hibari-senpai!" Zara's voice could be heard from one end of the lab to the other as she tried to get out of Hibari grasp. Tsuna and the other guardians looked at them as they entered the lab. Zara was trying and failing to get off of Hibari shoulder as Hibari just walked to Kusakabe, Irie Shouichi looked at them as if they were weirdoes.

"Zara would you shut up!" Gokudera yelled as Hibari settled her down. Zara looked at the group and was about to walk over to them but Hibari gripped onto her whist.

"Hibari. Release me." He glared at the group as he released her. She quickly pecked him on the lips before running over to the group. "Hello my peeps~" Zara hummed as she wrapped her arm around Yamamoto's neck.

"Hey my peep." Yamamoto smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yamamoto unless you want a broken arm from my lovely Hibari-senpai, I would remove your arm from around my waist." Yamamoto laughed as he saw Hibari from the corner of his eye glaring at him. He removed it without delay as Zara ran over and tackled/hugged Spanner (they are cousins. Read the chapter 'theme park chapter 1'). "SPANNER!" They both lay on the floor as Zara hugged Spanner.

"Yo little cousin," She smiled as she sat on his lap and he sat up straight. "I don't think your BF is very happy with you being on my lap."

"BF? Oh~ Kyoya." She stood up as she felt a pair of hands grab her whist's. "H-Hey-!"

"That's the last time I let you stay with some herbivore…" She pouted as she was dragged back towards Kusakabe and away from the rest of the groups.

"He's my cousin you confused Carnivore!" Hibari held her hand as Irie coughed.

*Cough* "I will be sending you guys back to the past, but you must return within a week to face-"

"Shouichi-san!" Tsuna yelled as his eyes shifted to Kyoko and Haru who were listening carefully. Zara looked from Tsuna to Irie as Tsuna nodded to him to continue.

*Coughed* "As I was saying-"

"Irie you need to take some cough tablets." Spanner chuckled as Irie did a louder and faker cough.

*Cough* "AND… I wish you all luck." He smiled and turned around to his huge white machine. Spanner followed like a puppy dog as they both switched many switches. Zara stepped closer to Hibari and gripped onto his perfect jacket.

"Hn… Ready?" Zara nodded and buried her head into his arm as a bright white light formed around them all. Her feet left the floor and felt Hibari's arms wrap round her. She tired to open her eyes but had no luck at all; she gripped onto Hibari as she heard many yells around her.

"AHHHH!" Tsuna's yell could be heard.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera's 'Juudaime call' could also be heard.

* * *

**The past…**

After awhile everyone fell to the ground.

"OW MY-" A hand clamped over her mouth and she quickly opened her eyes. She smiled as Hibari looked round the alleyway. "Ngh…" She licked his hand which was quickly taken away from her mouth. "That's what you get Hibari-senpai~" He frowned as he watched her stand up and dust off her jeans. "Yo my peeps~ what you been up to since I left~?" she joked as Gokudera grabbed his dynamite from God-knows-where and tired to throw it at Zara but thankfully Tsuna stopped him.

"Hai Juudaime!" Gokudera bowed as Yamamoto messed up Gokudera's hair. This made him yell and try to kill him and so on and so on. Zara whispered 'what a lovely couple~' she joked as she looked back and saw Hibari walking away.

"H-Hey!" She quickly ran after him without the others even knowing.

* * *

**Discipline office…**

"Wait you speedily Carnivore!" Zara yelled as she finally caught up with Hibari. She got many weird looks from people down the streets as she chased after him. "God… could you ever wait for me for once in your life!" Hibari responded to her by sitting on his favourite black leather sofa and grabbing a book from the coffee table in front of him. "You dush-bag." He patted on the seat besides him as she walked towards him. She huffed as she sat next to him; he wormed his arm around her waist as she placed her phone on the table in front of them. She looked up at him as he smirked; he placed his book down in front of them and kissed her cheek.

"Hn …"

"Oh~ I haven't seen you in weeks and all I get is a-" Hibari's spare hand pulled her neck towards him and he gracefully attacked her lips. She felt his warm heat radiating off his lips and slowly sending chills down her back. She intertwined her hands around his neck as she placed herself on his lap; sitting towards him with her legs wrapped round his waist. "Ngh…" She moaned lightly as he licked her lips; asking for enter. She gladly gave it to him for once; he bit her lip for no reason and entered. She pulled his hair lightly, saying 'what the hell was that for?' His spare hand wrapped itself round her waist and pulled her towards him. She slowly opened her eyes to find his shut. She smiled as she felt his hand grab onto one of her's. He placed her hand on his chest and slowly guided it downwards. She almost choked as he placed her hand his crouch. She slowly separated the kiss and looked into his eyes which were filled with lust. She blushed as she turned her face away from him.

"…You're not ready… are you?" She shook her head as she looked at him and removed her hand. He smiled as he kissed her cheek, "I'm glad you told me."

"You're a weirdo you know that."

"Hn…" She smiled as she hugged him around the neck.

"I love you Kyoya." He gradually hugged her back and whispered in her ear.

"Love you too."

* * *

Fin…for now!


	20. Halloween and my first time!

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode**** 18**

Episode name: Halloween and the first time!

English is Italics or just swearing at anyone. Japanese is normal…

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Zara calls Hibari, Kyoya but when she's in class she calls him Hibari-Sempai.

* * *

The Raid is over and its been about two months since it happened.

* * *

**Zara's House… Zara's room…**

"To tell you the truth… I'm kind of scared of you with those handcuffs…" Zara stiffly said as she shifted away from Hibari. Hibari stared dryly at her before returning back to his book.

"Hn… your just dirty minded." She stood up and showed him a witch costume. She pouted as she grabbed his black book and threw across her room.

"For the record you're the most dirtiest minded out of us both. And your meant to be helping me choose an outfit for Tsuna's graveyard adventure~ you're my partner remember~" He sighed and fell back on to her bed. She pouted as she looked though some more outfits and found one she liked. She quickly walked to her bathroom, came back and stood in front of Hibari "Hey Kyoya~ lookie~" **(Note: I know lookie isn't a word I just like saying it)** Hibari leaned up and saw Zara in a Neko outfit. Ripped black shorts, purple tights with a white tank top and brown cat ears and tail. She also drew cat whiskers on her face along with a pink nose. He blushed slightly as he said.

"Its… ok…" She pouted as she walked towards her mirror and looked back at Hibari.

"Am I'm aloud to wear this to the graveyard?" He shrugged as she sat down next to him and sighed. "Its not to girly is it?" He shook his head as she hugged his arm. "I'm… kinder scared bout the graveyard bit. I'm soo glad your coming… cause… because I feel safe around you." She smiled as she felt his hand stoke her head.

"Good kitty…"

"Ok your pushing your luck now." He smirked as she looked down.

"Hn…" He gentle kissed her forehead and then her cheek. She flushed as she looked towards her door.

"Um... We better get going before they start with out us." She stood up and grabbed his hand signalling to 'get up right now or I'll have to drag you'. He sighed as he stood up and started to be pulled out the door and down the stairs. "Seeya mother~"

"Have fun you two~"

"Not like I have a choice…" Hibari muttered as he walked through the door, unhappily.

* * *

**Namimori graveyard…**

"Hello zombies and ghosts! Please don't eat me cause I don't taste nice; truth me I tired." She yelled as she ran over to Reborn who was causally sitting on a grave stone dressed as a ghost. "Reborn you're scaring- me…" She said as she hid behind Hibari who just sighed.

"Zara… your worst then Deme-Tsuna…"

"I'll take that as an insult~" She said in a sing-song voice and her voice fell as she hit the word 'insult'. She pointed towards the path laid in front of them and smirked evilly.

"It's this way right~?" She said in A VERY creepy sing-song voice. Reborn and Hibari flinched slightly and he nodded after awhile. She smiled normally as she pulled the unwilling carnivore towards the starting line. "Come on Kyoya~ we gotta catch up with everyone else." He frowned as Zara pulled him towards the first scare-er.

* * *

**Gokudera and I-pin…**

"Hey Gokudera; I-pin!" Zara yelled as she yet go of Hibari's hand and ran towards the two named figures. She ran in front of them and her eyes widened as she fell to the floor. "M-M-Monsters!" She quickly edged away from them as Hibari ran over and tonfa-ed Gokudera in the back. His body fell over but the head started to float.

"Kamikorosu…" The head toke of its Gokudera mask and I-pin appeared instead.

"What the hell I-pin you scared me half to death!"

"…"

"I-Pin?" I-pin blushed as she looked at Hibari and set off her Mahjongg mega bomb! Gokudera then jumped off of some random bush (NINJA!).

"SH*T! I-PIN YOU IDIOT!" He yelled as he threw I-pin into the sky and an explosion appeared.

"Hayato you didn't have to kill her with your dynamite you know!"

"She isn't died! You confused stupid woman!" He flinched as he saw Hibari draw his tonfas but Zara quickly started to drag him away from them both.

"Seeya later Baka-dera! Hope ya die on the way home… you know I'm kidding!" She ran off with him as Gokudera stared blankly at them.

"WTF?"

* * *

**Kyoko, Haru and Bianchi…**

"So~ who's next Kyoya~?" He shrugged as they continued to walk hand-in-hand.

"Bleah~!" Kyoko stepped in front of them with her tongue out dressed up as an umbrella… –Silents- Haru popped out from behind a tree and said.

"Is there any cry-babies here today~?" dressed up as a red furry monster.

"Bleah~!" Zara blinked completely confused as Hibari who was getting even more annoyed; rubbed his temples. Zara giggled then blasted out laughing.

"K-KYOKO! H-HARU t-that was plan hilarious!" Kyoko and Haru shook their heads as Zara felt a pat on the shoulder. "Oh this can't be good…" She turned around to find Bianchi with her face half ripped off with a snake coming out her cheek and a nail in her head. "AHHHH~!" Zara quickly grabbed onto Hibari's arm and buried her head into it.

"HAII~!" Everyone looked towards the sky as Zara shook all over.

"Tsu-kun!"

"Tsuna-san?" Kyoko, Bianchi and Haru ran towards the direction of the scream as Hibari **tired** to comfort Zara who refused to release her-self from his arm.

"Could you please let go now." She shook her head in his arm. He sighed as he tapped her head. "The monster isn't here. She's gone."

"Pruu~ fit~ (proof it)" she murmured in his arm as he face palmed.

"If she was here I would kill her." She quickly looked around and saw nothing. She sighed as she tired to remove her-self from Hibari's arm but was pulled towards him by him.

"What are you doing? Aren't we gonna go check on Tsuna?" She questioned him as he drew her closer to him into his black leather jacket.

"Later… maybe. I'm in the mood for something different." He smirked as he kissed her gently.

"Hibari… a graveyard isn't at all a romantic place. Maybe back at home?" His smile fell as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the graveyard entry.

"Hn. We're going to your house then." She cursed her-self for giving his the idea as he continued to pull her home.

* * *

**Zara's home…**

"I'm home~ with Kyoya~" Zara called as she stepped through her front door and into the front room; also pulling Hibari into her living room.

"There's a note here." Hibari told her as he pointed to the note on her table. She walked over to him and the note and read it aloud.

" 'Be back the day after tomorrow with Kimi and Hana. We're going to visit an old friend in the town over. Have fun you two *wink*. There's some protection in the bathroom cabinet, lots of Love, May…' who's May? Oh yeah that's her name~" Zara read through it again in her head and a sentence… well… she blushed. "H-Have fun…?" She shuddered as she blushed even more. Hibari's face reddened slightly as he watched her hands shake slightly. "…" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she saw Hibari walk over to the sofa and look through her DVD collection. She walked over towards him and sat on sofa as she looked at the clock. "Its only 7:36pm… wow…" Her eyes shifted to Hibari as he placed a DVD in the DVD player. She dragged the blanket that hanged over the sofa onto her lap.

* * *

**Zara's white living room…**

"What DVD did you choose?" She asked him as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She placed some of the blanket on his lap as smiled happily.

"Some film called 'Lady and the tramp'." She smiled as she cuddled up to him and pressed the play button.

"I love that film. Even if I haven't seen it in years~" He smiled as he saw the puppy known as Lady appear on the screen. "Puppy~"

"What else could it be?" She huffed as she snuggled up to him.

"I don't know… a donkey? A hedgehog? Speaking of which where is Roll?" He threw his Vongola box onto her coffee table and pulled her onto his lap, facing him. She blushed as he dragged her closer towards him by placing her on his delicate spot. "Oh… gosh…"

"She did say to have 'fun'." She flushed as she drew her hands around his neck.

"You forgot something Carnivore." She hummed a song 'If You Seek Amy - Britney Spears'. As he thought about what he had forgotten. "Pro-tect-ion…" She whispered; completely embarrassed. He mentally face-palmed as he got up and walked towards her bathroom. "Stupid teenage hormones…" She muttered to herself as she heard Hibari's footsteps come towards her. "Yo~" She sang as Hibari sat next to her and showed a packet of pills.

"Take them. They have been noted on the back for you." She let him drop the box into her hand and read the note in her head.

_'I don't want my little teenager getting pregnancy~ I __got them from the family doctor a day after you came back from your little picnic with your friends. Their prescribed for you honey~ use them well. Lots of love Mum'_ "Is she prepared for everything?" She whisper to herself as Hibari leaned over her and nibbled on her ear. She blushed as she popped a pill onto her hand. They were soo small… she gulped as she swallowed it.

"Let's begin…" He whispered in her ear as he went on all four paws over her.

* * *

(Since this is rated T for teens… I want to keep this clean so I won't describe what's happening.)

(But I will say that they did make love~)

(They both wake up the next morning naked and snuggled up to each other. XD)

* * *

**The next morning…**

Zara shook lightly as a chill went down her back. She snuggled up to the nearest source of heat which just happened to be Hibari's chest. She slowly opened her eyes as she heard a voice.

"Morning." She lowered her head as she felt a hand stoke her head.

"Good morning Kyoya." She said as she looked up into his grey-blue eyes. He smiled lightly as she tried to keep her eyes opened but sadly failed. She nodded as she felt Hibari's arms wrap round her back.

"Rest some more then…" She smiled as she buried her fluffy head into his chest.

* * *

**Fin… for now!**


	21. Something not to pity  but be proud of

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 19**

* * *

Episode name: Something not to pity… but to be proud of.

_"English"_

"Japanese"

'Thinking'

""Two people talking""

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Zara calls Hibari, Kyoya but when she's in class she calls him Hibari-Sempai.

* * *

**Namimori middle-school… classroom…**

It was the day after Halloween and surprisingly Hibari wasn't killing anyone for being late.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi? Tsuna are you here?" No one answered. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's seat to find no Tsuna. "Not her-"

"-I'm here!" Tsuna yelled as he ran through the door completely out of breathe.

"Were you bitten to death by Hibari-san?" The teacher questioned Tsuna but he shook his head.

"He wasn't at the gate this morning." The teacher widened his eyes slightly as he looked outside at the gate and saw he wasn't there.

"Strange… never mind. Zara Jones? Is she here?" Kyoko, Tsuna and Yamamoto shook their heads as Gokudera just said.

"Probably making out with the head perfect." Everyone looked at him in shock as he commented. "What you looking at? She most likely is-" *BANG*

"I-I'm so~ sorry I'm late sensei!" Speak of the devil er… omnivore. The teacher looked at her and questioned why she was late. She blushed as she shrugged lightly.

"Go to your seat if you have nothing to say." She nodded shyly as she stiffly walked to her seat.

* * *

**Lunch**** time… **

"Good afternoon Zara-kun~" Kyoko sung as she stood besides said person. Zara jumped slightly as she looked up at Kyoko weakly. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked as she pressed her forehead against Zara's.

"Y-Yeah… I just slept funny last night." She blushed lightly but her side bang **(on her right side of her face)** covered her blush from Kyoko's side. Kyoko leaned back with a concerned face but quickly smiled as she grabbed her hand.

"I'll take you to 1st aid just in case." Zara nodded weakly as she stood up. "Tsu-kun?" Tsuna jumped as he stood up and looked at them. "Could you come with me to 1st aid with Zara please?" She asked him which he quickly said yes to.

"S-Sure!" Kyoko smiled as the three of them started to walk towards 1st aid. "Zara-kun… are you alright?" she nodded weakly as she suddenly leaned against the wall.

"I probable… have… low blood pressure. This is… nothing… don't worry." Zara was starting to have trouble breathing but she soon her breathing became normal again.

"Low blood pressure?" Tsuna asked as he started to think about what low blood pressure is.

* * *

**1st aid room…**

"Hmmm…" Dr Shamal started as Kyoko and Tsuna placed Zara onto a 1st aid bed since she feinted on the way there. "Blood pressure…? When your heart beats, it pumps blood round your body to give it the energy and oxygen it needs. As the blood moves, it pushes against the sides of the blood vessels. The strength of this pushing is your blood pressure. Hmmm… Zara's was strangely very low. I checked her medical forms and it said she has had these attacks quite often in England. Her family says it's but low blood sugar. But from these forms," He said as he slammed some random form onto his deck… WOW HE'S NOT DRUNK FOR ONCE! "It is certainly NOT low blood sugar. Her blood pressure is way below the standards level-."

"Would you be quiet you old man." She said from her bed as she sat up and pinched her nose. Dr Shamal, Tsuna and Kyoko looked at her as she glared at them all. "I never asked you to look into my medical forms. I don't need anyone's help in this stupid issue-."

"Silents Omnivore." Her eyes widened as she glanced up at the doorway. Hibari leaning against the doorframe while everyone looked at him. She looked away and she clenched her fist as she watched them turn white. She opened them again and let her face drift into them slowly. She thought to herself 'I don't want anyone to know about this… I don't want anyone's pity. So what if I feint once in a while…' She heard Tsuna and Kyoko stiffen as she also heard footsteps walk towards her.

"Please go away…" The footsteps stopped besides her.

"No…" She bit her lip lightly as she felt the bed rise slightly. She felt warm hands grasp her whist's and pull them away from her face. She watched as Hibari carelessly rested his head on her lap. He smiled lightly as his hand caresses her cheek softly. "Cry…" Her eyes widened then half closed slightly. She felt the warm droplets forming in her eyes as his other hand held her's. *Drip* tears dropped from her eyes and onto his cheek. He smiled gently as her hand tightened in his.

"K-Kyo…ya…" She continued to cry as he leaned forwards and kissed her cheek.

"Its ok…" She slowly covered her mouth as tears still continued to fall. He smiled lightly before turning to Dr Shamal, Tsuna and Kyoko who were watching with awes. "Get out before I Kamikorosu." He in a murderous voice. They nodded quickly before swiftly running out of there and up to the roof. Dr. Shamal just drew the curtains on them.

"K-Kyo-y-ya…" Hibari's smirk faded as he pulled her into a sweet embrace.

"Don't worry… I don't pity you… I'm proud of you." Her eyes widened as she gripped onto his shirt lightly.

"Y-You jerk…" He smiled as he kissed her neck softly.

"Dealing with this, those so-called friends, the mafia… and me… your really strong." She blushed lightly as he kissed her cheek. "This really shows how strong you are."

"Kyoya… your being ridiculously. Feinting for nothing at all. Its stupid." He smiled lightly as he reached for her bag that was besides her pillow.

"Hn…" He drew out her white Vongola box with the wolf imprint on it. "Release him." He placed her box in her hands.

"…" She couldn't find the words to protest so she did what she was told and opened it. A bright white flame appeared before them and drop onto the floor. "Yuki." Wolf ears with flames appeared and tail with flames appeared from under the smoke.

"Wolf," Hibari said. The Arctic wolf puppy appeared. It bowed to Hibari in respect as Zara smiled. The future her trained it well. "Stay by Zara's side." She smiled and thought 'He said my name… it always gives me Goosebumps.' "Zara… take a nap." She frowned as Hibari drew back the curtains and began to exit the room.

"And where might you be going?"

"I got work…"

"…Um… ok then…" She smiled happily at him.

"Love ya." He smiled as he left through the room. She blushed as Yuki climbed onto the 1st aid bed and yawned.

"Sweet dream Yuki."

"Gaoo~"

"Haha~"

"…"

"Yuki."

"Gao?" Yuki looked up slightly to face his master. She smiled lightly as she looked up towards the ceiling.

"Um… any ideas for next weekend? It's um… our anniversary… we've been together for a year now. I'm not sure what to get him… or what to do on that day." 'God what am I going to do…?'

* * *

**Fin… for now…**

Sorry people it's a short chapter… I got tests coming up this week and I NEED TO STUDY OR I'LL FAIL!

Please vote on what Hibari and Zara should do for their Anniversary~ the poll is on my profile~ I have no idea what to do soo please vote~


	22. Our first anniversary

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 20.**

Episode name: Our first anniversary

_"English"_

"Japanese"

'Thinking'

""Two people talking""

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Zara calls Hibari, Kyoya but when she's in class she calls him Hibari-Sempai.

* * *

**Hibari's condo…**

'Thank god Kyoko was able to help me rehearse yesterday~ BECAUSE today's the day~' Zara thought happily/nervously to herself as she rung Hibari's door bell. *dong~* (and yes there is no ding~) Hibari lived alone in a rich condo which was right across Namimori-chu! She didn't know what to wear so she just wore a white shirt with purple tartan skinny jeans along with black trainers. She also had her punk-ish purple bag hung over her left shoulder. Zara smiled as she pushed her foot back gently as she heard Hibari unlock his door. She stuck her tongue out slightly as she saw the doorknob turn; once she saw Hibari's face she leapt at him; knocking him over and onto his soft, lush black carpet.

"Got you!" She sat upright on his crouch as his eye twitched LOL. Hibari could imagine her with dog ears and tail; her tail would be wagging a mile a minute as she smiled childishly above him. His black shirt with fake… I hope blood mark on it uncovered his stomach as he hit the floor hard. His grey jeans loosened lightly as he looked at her.

"Could you please get off of me?" He asked / threatened her. He leaned upright to; his forehead leaned against her's as she continued to smile.

"But I like sitting here." She answered him as she opened her eyes. He then kissed her gently on the lips. After a few seconds they stopped. He ran his fingers through her hair as she blushed lightly.

"I already planned our day today. We must be going now." She pouted as she stood up and dusted off her jeans. He stood up and started to stalk towards his living room. He quickly grabbed his black bag and leather jacket; and grabbed her arm as he locked the door behind him (I doubt anyone would even try stealing from him…).

"Where we going then?" She asked as Hibari pulled out his motorbike key. "Oh~ we going by motorbike~" She grabbed the helmet Hibari was holding out for her and he lifted her onto it carefully. She smiled through her helmet as Hibari started the engine. She blushed as he grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his torso. She tightened her grip on his shirt as he skidded off onto the highway.

* * *

**Hot-spring resort…**

"Wow~" Zara gawked at the massive hot-spring resort in front of her. Hibari chuckled lightly as he walked in front of his lover and into the resort. She oddly saw him walk in and quickly ran after him. "Wait Kyoya-!" She yelled after him but soon ran into his back. She yelped in pain as her behind collided with the floor. "Ouch…" She rubbed her eyes lightly as she saw Hibari give her his hand. She smiled lightly as she grabbed his hand and he pulled up straight up. He pulled her up with soo much power and she collided again into his chest. She blushed slightly as she looked up to Hibari who holding in a laugh.

"Um… Welcome to our resort Hibari-san and Hibari-san's guest." The old lady behind the deck interrupted their moment as their eyes drifted to her. "Hibari-san, w-would you and your guest like to bathe in our hot-spring at any moment soon-?"

"We would like to now." Hibari said while cutting her off. Zara nodded happily~ she had never been to a hot-spring before… she wondered if it was like the spas in England.

"UN~ sounds like fun~" She sung as Hibari slowly released her. "Right Kyoya?" He nodded as he followed one of the male workers towards the male hot-spring.

"Please follow us…um…?"

"Zara Jones~" She smiled as a female worker with long black hair tried in a messy bun started to walk towards the female entry.

* * *

**Hot-spring…**

"Please enjoy yourself Miss Jones." The worker said as Zara stepped into one of the indoor hot-springs.

"Um… where is everyone else?" She asked as the black-bun lady started to exit the hot-spring room.

"Hibari-san booked the whole hot-spring for a special day-"

"K-Kyoya did that?" Zara sounded completely shocked as the lady nodded and exited the room. Zara flushed as she pulled down her towel that reached halfway up her thigh and completely covered her chest. She tired to wave her feet to see them but she couldn't see into the water with stream rising above it. Covering the water in a light but strong mist. She looked round the hot-spring and saw another sliding door. She cocked her head slightly to the left as she stared at the door. "'Unisex hot-spring…' what does unisex even mean?" she shrugged as she lifted herself from the spring and started to walk towards the door.

"Let's hope curiosity doesn't kill _this_ cat…" She muttered to her-self as she opened the sliding door. Her eyes met a large hot-spring in the middle of a stone like garden. Large Japanese bonsai and cherry blossom tree lines the walls as a stone path made its way to the spring. She smiled as took a step towards the spring.

* * *

**Unisex Hot-spring…**

'One step two step three step~' she repeated again and again till she reached the hot-spring. She stepped into it and she felt the heat reach her face. She smiled as she sat down on one of the rocks that squared it. She sighed as she felt the stress leave her body.

"Wow~ you found this place fast." Zara quickly turned her head towards the seductive voice near the other end of the hot spring.

"Oh… hey Kyoya." She smiled as she saw him walk over to her; only wearing a towel round his waist (The same way he was wearing his towel at the hot spring with the whole gang). "Hey… what does unisex mean?" She asked boldly as he mentally face-palmed.

"Unisex means both genders."

"Oh~ as in this hot spring is for both genders~" He gave a quick nod before pulling her over to the deeper part of the spring. "Where we going now Kyoya?" she asked as Hibari sat down and quickly pulled her onto his lap. "Huh …?" He smirked as he pulled her into a kiss. She hissed lightly as her lip was cut lightly from the day before when she had fallen down the stairs, landing on her crazy, Hibari-hating cat Night. He pulled back before she wrapped her arms around his neck; signalling to continue. He did what he was asked/told and continued; his hands advancing down her body till they reached her thigh and behind. She shook lightly at his contact. One of her hands played with his soft silky hair as her other was wrapped round his neck. Zara wondered why the mist was so thick you couldn't even see your feet in the water. She moaned lightly as Hibari entered her mouth. Mapping out his area; as if he already owned it. The two of them had made a sign for Zara to use no less then a week ago just in case.

* * *

Had about 5! Messages saying they wanted details on the S*x scenes.

So I'll give them what they are asking for~ just this once.

* * *

She used it well as her hand slid from his neck to his back in no less then 3 seconds. Signalling 'Come and get me' Hibari didn't think twice as his hand pulled the bottom of her towel up; just above her hip. She blushed lightly as Hibari pulled back, then leaned forwards and nipped her ear. He smiled as he pushed into her lightly. She bit her lip; trying not to moan. Hibari kissed her cheek as he pulled her up slightly and pushed her back down. She blushed heavier as he pushed into her; she gripped the rock behind Hibari and let out a small moan. He smirked as he waved his hand through her short locks and kissed one of them softly; then whispered in her ear.

"I. Love. You." She smiled as she whispered back.

"I. Love. You. Too." He smiled again as he pressed against her and pushed into her again. She gritted her teeth as he sped up his pace. "Ngh…" He smirked as he kissed her neck and softly sucked on it; making sure to leave hickies on her fair skin. Once they were done Hibari lifted her up bridal-style while leaving Zara completely stunned. "H-Hibari?" He signalled up so she did and saw the night sky with millions of stars above them. Little many tiny lights.

"Its night time. We still need to have dinner." She nodded as Hibari placed her down before retreating to the changing room.

* * *

**Changing rooms…**

"Oh god," She muttered as she pulled on her white yukata with a goldfish pattern. "Why a yuc…yu…yukata! That's it a yukata… really? It's just like a kimono… I didn't even like the kimono." She sighed as she stepped out of the changing rooms.

* * *

**Dinning room…**

"Finally found it…" Zara sighed as she opened the sliding doors and slowly closed it.

"You couldn't find it?" Hibari raised his brow as she sat in his lap and leaned against him. She nodded as he wrapped an arm around her stomach softly. He laughed lightly as one of the women from the main office entered the room.

"Hibari-san and Zara-san. Dinner is served." She said. Many chefs entered the room with their fluffy hat. Zara smiled at their fluffy hats and the food; as it was placed in front of them. Once they had left she tired to get up but he pulled her back down.

"Wanna get up." He shook his head as he used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of sushi. He pressed it against her lips and told her to say 'Ahh~' she sighed before she obeyed. He kissed her neck as in saying 'Good girl' She watched as Hibari placed a piece of sushi in his mouth. She smiled slightly as her head fitted nicely under his neck. He smiled slightly before giving her another piece. "Thank you." She said as his grip around her stomach increased. Her right arm gripped onto his grey Yukata sleeve as her head fell against his chest. He lifted her up carefully before walking out the room; making sure her head didn't bash into anything.

* * *

**Hot-spring bedroom…**

*Slide* the sliding doors opened up as Hibari slowly walked into the bedroom, he placed her on their double futon and shook her lightly; trying to wake her up.

"Too early… please try again in 5 minutes." She mumbled as she curled up into a ball. He sighed as he leaned against her neck and bit it kinder of hard. "Owie!" She yelped as she jumped up suddenly. "K-Kyoya! Y-you bit me… didn't you?" Hibari nodded before wrapping an arm around her waist and back.

"You fell asleep on me again." He deadpanned. She mentally kicked herself.

"Y-You know sushi makes me kind-of sleepy." He 'hn-ed' her as he buried his face into her hair before letting his hands travel down her back. "K-Kyoya… I haven't shown you your gift yet." Hibari leaned back and rested his forehead against her's.

"Show me then." He said before she pushed off against him slightly.

"I need some room then." He smirked before sitting down on their bed, cross-legged. She smiled as she stood in front of him. She placed her left hand on her heart as she started to sing. 'I like you, I love you' by Rin. (DO NOT OWN)

_He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?  
If you're busy, sorry_

_Just a little, hey, a little while  
I want to talk with you_

_What can I do? What's the point  
Um.. What game should we play?_

_Word games?  
Daqui-"ri".. "Ri"-n_

_I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this_

_Are you hungry? Want something to eat?  
Umm... I... I don't have water_

_Take your eyes off the monitor  
I have to simulate distance  
And yet I watch that idiot_

_My throat is dry and I can't speak  
Sigh... What to do  
I'm being honest, you see...  
No good, it's as scary as ever_

_I want to convey my feelings  
Why is it so hard?_

_He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?  
If you're busy, sorry_

_Just a little, hey, a little while  
I want to talk with you_

_What can I do? What's the point  
Um.. ro-ro-rock, paper, scissors!_

_Rock, paper, scissors, iced coffee, I think  
I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring_

_Are you hungry? Want something to eat?  
Umm... I... I don't have water_

_See, even if it's sudden  
It's kind of a weird feeling, sorry_

_Maybe it's surprising  
But, I wanted to hear, err...  
Sigh... What to do  
I'm being honest, you see...  
No good, it's as scary as ever_

_I want to convey my feelings  
Why is it so hard?_

_I'm being honest, you see...  
I-I, I, I, I, I  
Hey, you are, um...  
I, sorry, wait.. I-I...  
I, I, um.. hey..  
You're the one that I li..._

_Hey, honestly %*#, I, um  
I, um, um, hey..  
You're... um...  
I, sorry, wait, he-hey  
Umm, I...  
You're the one that...!_

_Hey, I, you're the one that I..  
Hey, I, you're the one that I..  
I, to you..._

_Li, li, li-li, li-li, li... li  
Li-li-li-li, li, li, li,li  
Lii, sigh.. Sorry, I forgot  
... Wait!_

_Li, li, li-li, li-li-li-li  
Li-li-li-li, li.. li.. li.. li  
Li, li, li-li, li-li, li.. li  
Like, I love you!_

Zara held her breath as she heard Hibari push off the bed and walk towards her. She felt his warm hand brush a strand of hair out of her face. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear.

"It was wonderfully." She blushed as he pulled back and pulled her onto their bed. Their lips met as Hibari reached for the light switch besides them. "Good-night."

"N-Night Kyoya." She hummed as he switched the lights off. 'And sadly this day has come to an end.'

* * *

**Fin… for now…!**


	23. Not too long till Christmas

**My ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 21.**

Episode name: Not too long till Christmas.

_"English"_

"Japanese"

'Thinking'

""Two people talking""

BTW (by the way)… Zara dress like a boy and most of the people in her school THINK she is one. And Zara calls Hibari, Kyoya but when she's in class she calls him Hibari-Sempai.

"AHHH! What do you have against me!" Zara screamed at her two friends, Patty and Laura as they screamed back even louder and they did it TOGETHER.

""YOU WON'T TELL US WHERE YOU HID OUR PRESENTS!"" It was two weeks away from Christmas and Laura and Patty had come for Christmas… well… their presents really. Zara sighed before she started pacing around her living room. Thinking of ways to get them to leave for at least five minutes to give her a minute to breath.

"What the hell are you doing?" Patty questioned her as she watched in amusement as Zara nearly fell over her computer chair (You know the ones that spins round and round).

"I'm pacing what does it look like I'm doing." Zara sighed as she fell face-first into her sofa. Patty and Laura grinned before softly walking over to the sofa and jumping on top of her.

""Dog pile!""

"What-the-hell?" Zara yelled as Laura and Patty started laughing at her terror. Footsteps could be heard running down the stairs and Kimi made a drive for Laura and Patty.

"Patty~ Laura~" Kimi yelled as she hugged / glompped the terrible two. They both laughed randomly as they hugged Kimi back.

'What did I do to deserve those idiots?' Zara thought as she face-palmed. Laura, Patty and Kimi laughed before Zara and Kimi's big sister Hana came stomping down the stairs in her red silk dressing-gown.

"Would you maggots just shut-up?" Yep she was having a hangover. Laura and Patty shook as Kimi laughed at their reactions. Hana sighed before slipping off into the kitchen, probably gone to make something to eat. Kimi smiled before running to the door with her fluffy white coat.

"Be back later! Going Irie's house!" Kimi and Irie were always the best of friends. Sure they got into fights some times but Irie always said he was sorry even if it was Kimi's fault. They all yelled bye as they heard the door slam.

"As we were saying~" Patty grinned which made Zara feel very uncomfortable. She hadn't even brought the presents yet.

"WHERE ARE OUR PRESENTS?" Laura screamed while the other two covered their ears.

"It isn't Christmas! Check the calendar!" Zara yelled back as she quickly toke her red leather jacket, black skull wallet and fluff purple hat (You know the pom-pom hat that Chikusa has but has those flaps on each side) before running out the door leaving the two standing in the living room.

"What do we do now?" Patty asked as Laura scanned the room.

"OMG!" Laura said before jumping half way across the room, over to the Nintendo Wii. "Zara has Pokepark!"

"OMG we gotta play!" Patty said as she hugged the empty back case as Laura put the game in and grabbed the Wii remote.

* * *

**The shopping centre…**

'I gotta ask Tsuna.' Zarathought as she pulled out her purple phone. She wrote

_'Tsuna! Can I hide Laura's & Patty's gifts at your house while they stay over for Christmas? From your dearest Zara-kun.'_

_**'S-Sure… Have you already bought them?'**_

_'Nope~ I'm buying them right now~ I'll stop by your house to drop them off. Q. What do you and the other's want for Christmas?'_

_**'S-Sure… I'm not sure w-what the other's want. I-I'm sure whatever y-you get them they will like it.'**_

_'Kay'~ got-to-go shop~ yuck!'_

_**'O-Ok bye**__**, Zara-kun.'**_

She smiled as she plopped her phone back into her jean pocket as she entered a girly jewellery shop.

'Hmm what would Laura, Patty, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Chrome, I-pin, Lal, Hana AND Nana like? WTF I know way too many people!' She placed her headphones over her head as she put on one of her top 10 songs. She put on 'I Love You – Avril Lavigne' She looked through the whole shop and found something for all the girls. Laura an orange lion shaped necklace. Patty some pink Lollipop shaped earrings. Kyoko a blue heart necklace that said 'Friends forever'. Haru a cupcake necklace that read on the back 'always keep dreaming.' Bianchi a pair of purple gun earrings. I-pin a music box that when you opened it, it played 'Discotheque Love - Kagamine Len'. Lal a ring with a blue and black ladybug on it. Hana a white bat ring that has the words 'wish away' engraved on it. And finally Nana; a ring with a large pink heart in the middle. Zara smiled as she went to pay and saw the most unexpected face in line with her. Kusakabe! She grinned as she poked his back. He quickly turned around and smiled.

"Zara-san. You're shopping too?" She grinned before holding up her shopping basket.

"Why else would I be here?" He shrugged before hiding his basket behind his back. Zara tilted her head to see that Kusakabe was next. "Um… Kusakabe your next." He thanked her before paying for his stuff. He said his goodbyes before leaving. Zara's phone went off; the song was 'Trick or treat – Kagamine Rin'. She quickly pulled it to her ear and listened.

**"Zara where are you~?"** Her friend Laura asked as she heard the phone being pulled away from her. **"Yeah where are you Zar?" **Patty asked. Zara sighed as she thought of an excuse.

"I'm at Namimori Park… having some of my well deserved peace time."

**"Well hurry! We want our presents!"** She heard laughter over the phone as she quickly ended the call. Seconds later it went off again and before she could even check who was calling she screamed to the speaker.

"What now!" after about a minute of silence the person over the phone asked back.

**"Are you alright?"** It was Hibari.

'Oh shit…' She thought before speaking back. "Sorry Kyoya. I thought you were Laura and Patty." She laughed as she heard an 'hn' over the phone.

**"Do I sound like two girly herbivores to you?"** She laughed again as she walked into a boy's shop. Many types of… stuff caught her eye.

"Haha… maybe. Sorry they called me less then a minute ago." She smiled a she placed a black skull skateboard in the basket. She smiled again as she grabbed a yellow and red pair of boxing gloves that were signed by some guys called 'Riddick Bowe, Muhammad Ali and Arthur Abraham' never heard of them but they were the only good looking boxing gloves around. Also a necklace with an orange star in it.

**"Where are you? I went to your house but your herbivores were there and you weren't."** Zara laughed into the phone before grabbing some grape lollipops and a cow pattern bandana for Lambo and the newest phone out for Reborn.

"I'm at the mall. Shopping for Christmas duh. What bout you-?" she asked as she quickly ducked behind a clothes rack.

**"I'm shopping****. Something for my 2****nd**** in charge."** She quickly faked a smile as she stood up. She breathed quickly breathed in before shouting and gaining everyone in the stores attention.

"Hibari Kyoya!" Said boy quickly turned around and shut his phone. She smirked before walking over to him, dropping her basket to her side and hugged him round the neck. "Wuv ya~" She whispered in his ear. Hibari smirked before wrapping his arms around her waist. He gave her a quick kiss before slowly lowering her down, back onto the floor. "Aww no fair." She whined before grabbing her mental basket.

"Hn." She frowned before she started to swing her arms backwards and forwards while swinging with his. He smirked lightly before getting one of his hands free and grabbed his basket that was full of: Bird seeds, Tea packets, Blood remover, water bottles and a pair of fighting gloves. Probably for Kusakabe.

"Awww bird seeds for Hibird." She smiled while linking her free arm with his. He smirked a bit more while walking off towards the paying deck. "I'm bored Kyoya~" He shrugged as he payed for his stuff before paying for her's. "Oi-Oi-Oi I can pay!" He still paid and grabbed her bags which made Zara feel like a bitchy Girlfriend. You know the kind who makes their Boyfriend's carry their shopping. Yeah those types which Zara hates with all her hearts. Well I mean what type of girl uses her Boyfriend as a pack mule?

She sighed as Hibari started to drag her towards the entry. "Hey Kyoya did you come by bike?" He nodded as he opened the door. She grinned.

"We gotta stop at Tuna's house so I can drop off Patty and Laura's presents." Hibari sighed before walking over to his bike and handing her his helmet (which he never uses). She smiled before putting it on and wrapping her arms round his waist. And they were off to Tsuna's house~

* * *

Hibari parked outside as Zara jumped off the biking and gave him his helmet back. She grabbed her bags and waved before knocking on Tuna's door.

"I'll answer it Tenth!" And that meant Tuna was having Hayato and probably Yamamoto round right now. Gokudera opened the door with a scowl like always but that turned into a frown when he saw Zara.

"Hello Hayato-kun~" She sung as she smiled to him. He sighed before opening the door up for her. He already knew since Tsuna tells everyone what's gonna happen because he has a big mouth when it comes to his friends. "Thank you my dear friend~" and she walked in as Gokudera and Hibari started to have a glaring contest outside.

Don't know why but those two hate each other. Once Zara entered Tuna's room she hugged Yamamoto which he returned the hug. YAY!

"Haha hey Zar-kun." Yamamoto greeted as she waved to Tsuna. He blushed slightly as always before waving back.

"W-Welcome Z-Zara-kun." She grinned before putting the two bags in the corner of his room.

"That bag has Kyoko's, Haru's, Nana's, Lal's, Reborn's, Hana's and many more presents and Tsuna NO LOOKIE!" she said as Tsuna tilted his head to get a look at the bag. She poked his forehead saying "Bad boy." And at that moment Gokudera entered the room.

"What-the-hell do you think your doing to Tenth?" He yelled as Tsuna jumped back into his seat. She laughed as Gokudera glared at her.

"Hayato-kun no lookie in the bag it has all the presents in there and I don't want anyone looking in there." She turned to Reborn who was on the bed cleaning his gun as Leon was asleep on his hat. "Reborn please keep Tsuna and the others away from the bag." She asked as Reborn continued to clean/dust his gun.

"Yeah." He replied before aiming his gun at Tsuna who ducked under Yamamoto who chuckled thinking it was a game. Zara sighed before getting up and waving them bye. Hibari doesn't wait and they all should know that. Plus he was her ride home… Tsuna's house is like an hour walk.

"Peace Kyoya~" she sung as Hibari was leaning against his bike in an 'I can't be bothered today' or a' look at me and DIE' kind of way. He grunted before handing her his helmet once again. "Where to next Kyoya?" She asked as he turned the keys, starting the engine.

"My place." He said while speeding off, leaving Zara to think… why?

Fin… FOR NOW…


	24. Cupcakes the last chapter!

**My Katekyo Hitman Reborn Episode 22.**

Episode name: CHRISTMAS CUPCAKES!

You know what people I'm trying first P.O.V again! Wish me luck!

_"English"_

"Japanese"

'Thinking'

""Two people talking""

"Soo what we doing now, Kyoya?" I asked my rude, cute, boyfriend Kyoya as he shrugged, pushed his keys into his lock and unlocked the door. That's one way to open a door unlike breaking Tsuna's door down like last week; since I was over there doing our science project of the human body. Let's just say it wasn't a pretty picture of Tsuna panicking, Hayato swearing at Kyoya, Yamamoto laughing at everyone and Reborn just sitting there like nothing is happening.

And yet again Kyoya acted like it wasn't a big deal and made Tsuna and the others do my work… I was very happy and mad at the same time… is that even possible! Well since I was feeling it I would say yes.

"Hmmm can we make cupcakes?" I asked as we walked inside his apartment, we both sat on the sofa and leaned against each other, being lazy.

"Sure." He answered in his smexy bored voice. I couldn't help but shiver as his breathe tickled my ear as I leaned against his side with my head resting on his shoulder.

I smiled sweetly up to him as he just rolled his eyes muttering a 'childish kid' But I like being childish it makes me - me. Plus I like being childish its fun and it annoys everyone around me like Hayato and Kyoya and sometimes Reborn.

I jumped off the sofa and held my hand out for him. He looked at my hand then me then my hand again. He shrugged and stood up without my hand. I shrugged to him as well and walked off to his kitchen. It's a bit bigger then mine plus its dusk black while mine is a pure white.

I turned round to face him; he walked round me and threw me an apron which HAS to land on my face. I shook it off and put the purple stripped apron on. I looked to him; he has his plain black one on and is now looking through his fridge and pulled out the stuff for cupcakes.

"I call Christmas cupcakes~." I sung slightly as I reached up into the cupboard draws and got the icings and little eatable bits out for the cupcakes. We got white, red, purple, green, pink, yellow, orange, blue, black and even shiver icing.

Whoa Kyoya has A LOT of icing. I looked to Kyoya again and saw him reaching up into the high cupboards; getting the cups, cupcake trys and bowls out. I can't reach that high so Kyoya has to get them.

"Get the spoons Omnivore," Kyoya said to me and I nod. I went to the draws and got the spoons out. The teaspoons and tablespoons. I place them beside the bowls and the other stuff then go to wash my hands first.

I looked to Kyoya and he is just getting the stuff into the right amounts. I flicked a bit of water at him; he looked to me and whipped the water off his cheek. I grinned as he walked over to the sink and me and starts to also wash his hands. I started to dry mine off only to get a bit of water flicked at my face. I looked at Kyoya who is now smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him before whipping the water off my cheek.

"Very mature Kyoya," I said to him only getting a slight chuckle in return. I walked to the big mixing bowl and put all ingredients in it. I placed the empty mini ingredient bowls in the sink and let Kyoya quickly wash them.

Once he's finished I've almost finished mixing the stuff all together… right now I'm soo tempted to eat the cupcake mix right now. I felt Kyoya pat my head and ruffle my hair a bit. I frowned childishly to him who only replies with a smirk.

"Don't eat the mix." He said which only makes me puff my cheeks like Kimi does when someone calls her naive… whatever that means.

"I won't eat it I'll eat the cupcakes when they are done." I said while pouring the mix into little cupcake cup things… no idea what they are called.

Once all the mix has been poured out equally as Kyoya said he'll put it in the oven… not trusting me with it. Once he closed the oven and put the timer on; I sat in front of the oven, waiting. I heard Kyoya chuckle, he walked in front of me; blocking my view of the oven. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"If you watch the cupcakes they won't bake." He said which makes me quickly stand up. No I want them to cook! I want to eat them! I want to name them danm it!

I grabbed onto his jacket sleeve and pulled him into the living room. Making sure he doesn't watch them either. I sat down on his sofa as he sat down in his recliner. I frowned a bit before getting up; walking over to him and tugged on is jacket sleeve.

I want him to sit with me not by himself.

"Hn." He hn-ed me while wrapping his arms round my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled a bit and sat with my legs over the left arm of the recliner and my back against the other arm. My left arm leaning against my Kyoya and my right on my lap.

I rest my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat for awhile… its calm, gently and steady beat.

I looked to the TV which is being watched by Kyoya; the movie 'Home Alone 4' is being played. No wonder its Christmas Eve so a lot of Christmas movies are on today.

"Kyoya do you like Home Alone 4?" I asked him as he shrugged in reply. I huffed a bit while moving my arm into a better place then against his chest. I moved it onto my lap with my other arm.

"You?" He asked while I just give a HUGE nod. I grinned a bit as I look at the clock. Only 5 minutes till the cupcakes are done! I'm soo naming them heehee~.

Weirdly as the movie finishes the timer goes off.

I jumped out of Kyoya's lap only to get dragged back into it. I looked back at him who gave me a blank smexy look. I grinned back to him before shifting in his lap, wanting to get off it for once. He sighed and let me go; I quickly jumped off before he can pull me down again.

I smiled to him before I grabbed both his hands and pulled him up again. Kyoya is pretty heavy but I can still pull him up.

Once he got up I pulled him into the kitchen and gave him the oven gloves. His oven is too big for me to reach into.

I would have to put my whole arm into it to get the cupcakes while Kyoya only has to reach in and grab them.

He put them on, knelt down in front of the oven. And reached in and pulled the most perfect looking cupcakes out!

I grinned again to him as he set them down on the counter with a cloth underneath them. I grabbed the icing mix, add the warm water and started to mix to make the icing. I separated it all out and add the colouring making it colourful icing! I had the whole rainbow here.

"I shall name this one Kyouka." I said while grinning to my blue and black star cupcake. I smiled to Hibari who gave me a confused look while looking at my star cupcake.

"Really… you named it after my little sister?" He asked while putting Kyouka down and started to icy a cupcake. It looked like a yellow and black flower. I leaned over his shoulder and looked at the flower/cherry-blossom cupcake.

"And I shall call that flower cupcake Tsurakimi~" I sung slightly as I leaned over him again and grinned to the little cherry-blossom flower cupcake. I thought for a second before looking at him. "I though you hated cherry-blossoms?" I asked as he glared at the cake. I couldn't help but laugh when he noticed he was glaring at a cake and looked away.

"Weirdo Carnivore," I whispered to myself as I took a cake and took a bite out of it. "It's great~" I sung and grinned to my cake and took another bite. I saw Kyoya's hand reach out in front of me and sneak a cupcake.

"Yeah," He said as I looked back at him and saw him throw the cupcake wrapper in the bin. I smiled to him as he walked over to me.

"Hey Kyoya?" I asked as he walked over to me and leaned against me, his chest against mine and our breathing soon becoming one. I leaned my head on his chest as his hands rested against the counter, behind me. "Promise… your never leave me?" I asked, barely louder then a whisper as my hands gripped onto his jacket.

"I won't…" He barely whispered back. I for some strange reason remembered the future. I remember Enma moving into my class not soon after we got back. I hate that girl who is mean to Kyoya… she calls me a 'Midget' though I am a pretty god height for my age thank you very much.

"Hey Kyoya… if we had a son; what would you call him?" I asked him while looking up into his steely grey eyes. He blinked. His eyes shaded over for a second, more of less showing that he's thinking.

"I would… call him… Aki. What would you call him?" He said while leaning his head on mine. I blushed. Aki is a pretty nice name. I already know what I would call him.

"Kyo… this way when I look at him I'll think of you and always know he's our son. Plus I love the name," I giggles slightly saying that. Kyo is one of my favourite names along with the girl name, Angela.

When we're in the future or when time passes and I'm 24… I hope our children live in a place with nothing but happiness… and not like the future I saw before… filled with a war between the Vongola and the Millefiore.

I couldn't help but glare at my rings which were beside Kyoya's, on the coffee table, I could see them when I leaned to the left, pass Kyoya. Emotion rings and boxes, those were mine. When your emotion changes so does your fighting style. Like me and Lal Mitch. I wanted to win and get stronger so I went a bit… weird… I won't use them again till I really need to.

I guess… all I want now… isn't a nice boyfriend (which I have) or the most awesome friends (also have) I just wish for… a safe and happy future… with my Carnivore.

Fin… FOR EVER MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seriously people this was the last chapter.


	25. BETA-READER NEEDED FOR NEW KHR STORY

**Hey everyone~! I haven't written a Katekyp-hitman-reborn Fanfiction in SOOOOOO LONG! I am asking for a Beta-reader to read through my story and edit it to make it more fun to read! :D**

**If you want to become a beta reader for my new Fanfiction, please send me a message or if you know someone who would like to on Fanfiction, please tell them to message me :D**

**I am making another OC x Hibari Kyoya story and the OC should be pretty different to Zara on this. Okaaaay~ let's hope the new Fanfiction goes well~ I hope to find a great Beta-reader as soon as possible!**

**I pretty much need a beta-reader to help me push forward to make chapters and to help me write it as I haven't read/watched Katekyo Hitman Reborn in SOOOO long that I'll need some help as I also watch it through again! T^T**

* * *

**Lots of Love, 1Zara-Uchiha1**

_**:D**_


End file.
